


Generations of Immortality

by KNBSnkLover



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNBSnkLover/pseuds/KNBSnkLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love," Akashi hums the word on his tongue, "Well, would you look at that? Despite the number of centuries that have passed, wonders never cease. It is the only thing I have never had in my possession, and therefore I desire it more than anything."</p><p> </p><p> In a universe where nothing is ever certain, Akashi and Kuroko must overcome fate many times over for a chance to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Midnight God

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue- Inspired by Mythology
> 
> Between the rough landscape of a land far away exists a little village called Seirin, tucked away among steep mountains and winding valleys. Villagers have often found survival to be a struggle, until one day, where legend has it that the Gods of the Great Mountain of Teiko - way, way high in the heavens - looked down at Seirin with pity, and each bestowed a gift of their specialty upon the little village. Over the years, Seirin thrived underneath the crowned monarchy to become a kingdom of trade and goodwill.
> 
> They built a temple out of gratefulness, and while not as extravagant as some of their neighboring kingdoms, it was a most prosperous temple as it was showered with magnificent offerings. This generation of gods became known to the people as miracles, and were beloved throughout the land. It is said that the people of Seirin are very religious to this day.
> 
> Passed down from generations, stories often revolved around blessings the gods had originally bestowed upon Seirin. A strange rumor emerged some years ago that there may have been a sixth god- The Phantom God - whom also had a hand in Seirin's blossoming prosperity. But the identity of the god is not known to this day, and it is known that speaking of the sixth god is forbidden (The five main Gods of Teiko are Seirin's saviors, and one did not want to seem ungrateful about inquiring for the sixth god)
> 
> Kise-God of Beauty and Romance who taught the people of Seirin about celebration, culture, art, theater, and romanticism
> 
> Midorima-God of Wisdom and Fortune who built Seirin's first school, library, and medical hospital
> 
> Aomine-God of War and Heroism who blessed Seirin with a century of peace
> 
> Murasakibura-God of Plenty whom fertilized the steely lands of Seirin so that harvest could be plentiful
> 
> Akashi-King of the Gods and the God of Power, who appointed a royal family and blessed their kin with the gift of leadership

 

* * *

**The First Night**

_Tetsuya_...

 _Tetsuya_..

_Tetsuya._

Kuroko Tetsuya jolts awake from his slumber, feeling the unfamiliar presence even before he opens his eyes.

The first thing he sees is his broom, right by the altar where he'd left it after he swept for the night. The altars and each of their respectable pillars were clean and pristine, just the way he is instructed to keep them. Eloquent bouquets were arranged in complex, aesthetic arrays of flowers and candles, chalices of water hanging from threads of pearls to keep the former flesh and beautiful. Kuroko Tetsuya was a young man who'd lived his entire life at the temple. Keeping it tidy for the gods is a familiar chore.

But never would he have thought that he would witness the presence of a god before his very eyes..

Standing in front of him in the dimly-lit temple, however, was none other than the God of Royalty himself. The vibrant hair, the fair skin, the bulging catlike eyes that seemed capable to stare someone through, the faint halo that enveloped his whole being with an ethereal glow. Throughout his lifetime, Kuroko had seen many paintings and sculptures depicting the great Akashi Seijuurou, but apparently no mortal creation can do a god justice.

Akashi Seijuurou was a god of many things, such as monarchies, royalty, and kingdoms, but more than anything he was known as the Emperor of the Gods. To have such a rank among even the gods is something beyond comprehensible; striking, in fact. Power beyond power.

Kuroko had never been a master of words, and now he fears he never will because looking at the god seems to have rendered him speechless. The real Akashi looks almost identical to the versions of him illustrated in art and yet nothing alike at the same time. The paintings have never radiated as much presence, never commanded as much attention.

The softly-lit candles lighting up the temple offerings only serves to highlight the structures of Akashi's absolutely-godlike face, every shadow and curve and cheekbone. Looking upon the god almost makes Kuroko ashamed of the art he had been amazed by many a time before.

Those eyes didn't leave his face, kept on staring straight at him, as if they were trying to devour each and every last one's Kuroko's secrets. Not that there were many to be found in the first place.

Kuroko's eyes flick away for a second before meeting Seijuurou Akashi's straight on. The latter arches a brow, before an amused smile flits across his face.

"Do you know who I am, little mortal?"

Kuroko shivers, a gesture that is not caused by gusts of wind that cannot penetrate the bolted doors of the temple at night. His Adam's Apple bobs, seemingly wedged in his throat, a sight that he notices does not escape Akashi's eyes.

"Akashi Seijuurou," he whispers to no audience in particular. The addressed god smiles upon his face of obvious recognition.

"This should not be such a colossal surprise for you, _Kuroko Tetsuya_ ," he croons, tongue caressing each syllable of Kuroko's name, "For you are such a meticulous worshiper that we were bound to meet by fate one day."

If velvet took its purest form it would be in Akashi's voice, Kuroko thinks. Soothing and firm at the same time, with a faint echo that reflects centuries of wisdom a god such as himself most likely possesses.

"Are you so surprised that you have been rendered speechless? Speak, Tetsuya. I wish to hear your voice." The god's echo is chiding, commanding, demanding.

And then Kuroko suddenly finds his own voice echoing in the unoccupied space between pillar and altar. " _Sumimasen_ , Akashi-Heika," he says, "An altar boy like myself rarely has the chance to be in the presence of a god. I have no idea what to say or do, especially as I am recovering from my shock."

To his great surprise (and relief), Akashi merely laughs. "Your sense of humor is rather dry, but does not fail to amuse me so," he says, eyes scanning over Kuroko, who self-consciously draws his fraying robes tighter around his lithe form, "Tell me, are you also the servant of a king?"

"That is a very high rank that bears no relation with me, Akashi-Heika."

"Ah, perhaps then a companion to the prince."

"Prince Hyuuga Junpei is waited on by General Kiyoshi Teppei, Aida Riko, and other keepers of this temple," Kuroko answers, polite as ever, "I am merely a boy who keeps it tidy for them."

He thought that Akashi would have been satisfied that he wasn't trying to make himself seem more important than he was, but Kuroko could not hide his shock when furious scarlet-and-gold eyes meet with his own.

"So then, mortal, are you stating that you would be of nobler rank if you were servant to a mortal king rather than the Gods of Teiko?" Akashi's eyes glittered in the dim glow of the candles, and Kuroko becomes aware of the danger he is surrounded by. "You dare compare your servitude to me with that of common mortals?"

A chill runs down Kuroko's spine. If things continue down this path, this night would not bear a good ending for him. He'd heard rumors about the temper of the gods and how ruthless they could become when angered.

"Sumimasen, Akashi-Heika. I have led you to misunderstand the meaning beyond my words, and I did not mean to anger you. Please accept my sincerest apologies and let me explain myself.

"The whole of Seirin is indebted to you and the other Gods of Teiko. Our small mountain town could not have flourished if it was not for this generation of gods. Your blessings have become legendary, and we live upon the miracles you have bestowed upon us. We may never be able to show the depth of our gratitude, but we hope to uphold your blessings for generations to come.

As for myself, I am no exception. I did not wish to offend you by appearing to seem more important than I am, for I am just an altar boy who owes the kind temple keepers a great deal. With that said, I am grateful for the humble fortunes and opportunities I have been given, both by your power and the kindness of my dearest friends and teachers.

What I meant was that in our kingdom, personal servants of the king and his family are highly regarded. I am not important in the world of status and ranks, but I will always tidy your temples to the best of my meager abilities. Though most people often do not notice my presence, I personally consider my job necessary to maintain the dignified communication between god and worshiper. I am proud I have a chance to do something, albeit small, for the gods whom we owe so much to and whose presence we are very blessed to have within our lives."

Kuroko enters a deep bow and ends up looking into now amused eyes. The thudding of his heart ricocheted throughout his eardrums, and how grateful he was to have heard so many stories of the gods' greatness.

"That was perhaps the most I have ever heard you speak, Tetsuya, in all your years here. You have received quite the education from your friends of Seirin." Akashi muses, a smile grazing at the corner of his lip which is, in itself, more than Kuroko had dared hope for).

"You... forgive me, Akashi-Heika, but I was not aware that you have heard me speak before."

"No, I have never spoken with you directly before tonight," says the god, eyeing Kuroko with rapt interest, "However, you of all humans must speculate uppon the vast amount of prayers we receive day and night on Mount Teiko. I have heard the desires of all in your kingdom. You mustn't worry, the vanilla crops shall flourish plentifully this season." Akashi smiles, not unpleasantly and Kuroko finds himself blushing, for it was just last night when he had prayed to the God of Plenty, Murasakibara Atsushi.

"I had no idea Akashi-Heika can hear prayers to other gods as well."

"Actually, Atsushi told me about it. He found your stutters quite...endearing." A flash of something unrecognizable seems to pass through the scarlet and gold eyes.

Once again Kuroko feels his cheeks heating up and discovers he was mindlessly playing with his own hands this entire time. He really didn't step outside often.

"Please accept my apology, Akashi-Heika. Tonight I pray only for your forgiveness." He bows once more to convey the depth of his apology.

"Rise, Tetsuya," the god answers, and somehow it feels more intimate the way Akashi answered his prayer with his _name_ , "You are forgiven, for the moon is generous tonight and so are the gods. I come not without purpose. It recently occurred to me that I had never paid this temple a personal visit. I come by moonlight to avoid too much...commotion, but since I have never stepped foot inside, I know naught of what tranquility this place has to offer. Perhaps you will indulge me?"

Kuroko blinks. "I beg your pardon, Akashi-Heika-"

Akashi interrupts, his voice suddenly sharp and poisonous like that of a viper's hiss. "Are you questioning my authority, Tetsuya? I would not have thought it possible of a mere altar boy to question a god, especially when concerning a new temple. I suggest you not to anger me, for not many live to tell the tale after they have angered a god..."

"I do not mean to question you at all, Akashi-Heika!" Kuroko says, a little too quickly, "I merely did not understand what you ask of me. Do you wish me to give you a tour, Akashi-Heika? We have tours on Mondays through Fridays, every mid-morning. But seeing you here now, I am not one to refuse the will of so powerful a god. I will give you a tour of our temple dedicated the gods, Akashi-Heika, in the hopes that they do you the justice they were meant to." He offers the most rigid, most polite bow he's ever performed in his life. "I am in your care, Great Akashi-Heika, as the mortals of Seirin have always been."

Small as the village was, Kuroko rarely even left the temple. He supposes he could always catch up on his sleep tomorrow. Besides, after meeting a god tonight Kuroko wasn't sure when he would be able to fall back asleep again.

He isn't entirely sure what to do with Akashi's hand held outward, so he proceeds as he would the priest and bends to kiss the palm. He forces himself to immediately forget the warm tingly sensation that shoots through his veins when his lips connected with the hand of a god.

To his surprise, Akashi slightly inclines his head, and after a brief moment of staring Kuroko takes the offered arm and gently, oh so gently, takes the god to the inner passages within the temple. Candles guide their way down the rather hollow corridors.

"Please forgive our lack of decoration, Akashi-Heika. Seirin's temple is relatively new, and we have yet not been able to take the necessary measures to transform the passageways to looks of your liking," Kuroko says, his voice echoing. He feels very small in this new world made up of light and shadow and god.

Much to his relief Akashi merely hums and gestures for him to continue.

"The front doors are usually bolted at night to keep thieves out," Kuroko finds himself saying, grabbing a candle for good measure. Akashi arches a thin brow in amusement and Kuroko quickly adds, "Not that there have been many. All those were found and punished accordingly by the prince."

Akashi seems satisfied, and Kuroko's heart begins to thump faster in his chest at their approaching destination. _I, Kuroko Tetsuya, am linking arms with a god! Oh Ogiwara-Kun, my friend, if only you could see me now!_

"The gardens is what the others call Seirin's trump card," he points to a pair of beautifully polished, ornate doors, "If you wish to visit, Akashi-Heika."

The honorific is starting to annoy the god. "One should always save their trump card for the grand finale," Akashi replies, in a rather bored tone, "Every temple I have come across offers pillar, stone, and altar. I am interested in the varying offers on the altar, however. Show me the proof of Seirin's worship."

"I would be happy to, Akashi-Heika." Kuroko leads Akashi down an alternate set of passages that somehow gives off a more intimate vibe than the other ones.

"I admit, Seirin has built quite the impressive temple," Akashi says, and his voice echos in the emptiness of Kuroko's ears, "Frankly I am convinced your people holds the Gods of Teiko in high regards, a pleasing discovery."

Kuroko allows himself a small smile beside the god who seems to glide along his steps. "Our constructors built two separate shrines for worship," he explains, "The first upon entrance is where most go to pray. We light candles and grow flowers in honor of the gods, and a lot of them are small offerings from the people who coem to pray. The other shrine is where most place their offerings. The Prince considers this a sacred practice, one not to be valued lightly and therefore built in the internals of our temple."

"Your prince certainly has taken this into deep consideration." There is Akashi's sultry tone again, this time more amused than ever.

They come across the second room shortly enough, the high oak doors framed by gilts of gold and tiny scraps of gemstones (though Prince Hyuuga hated to admit how Seirin couldn't yet afford the bigger jewels yet).

The second shrine is a room smaller than that of the first, but plagued by far less pillars. In their place are smooth slabs of altars and intricately-carved blocks of wood, filled to the excess with various offerings, gifts, candles, and flowers. Even so, it was rather spacious. Ottomans of velvet red and roman couches line the walls, however only occupying minimal space. Carvings, masks, and paintings of ubiquitous sizes and shapes bring the stone walls to life, all of them depicting in one way or another the greatness of the gods.

"My, my," says Akashi, looking up into the ceiling where a great mosaic spreads over the ceiling. He turns to Kuroko, who looks both relieved and pleased. "How charming."

"I am glad you seem to be pleased with our temple, Akashi-Heika," Kuroko says, and his chest swells with a burst of pride despite himself, "Our prince stated it is his biggest pride and joy."

"Your prince seems to have a way with words, Tetsuya." _As do you..._

A stream of moonlight peers through the little chips of window within the mosaic ceiling. It cascades down almost like a rope of luminosity that was made to highlight the tousles of messy blue hair.

"Akashi-Heika, forgive me for not asking earlier, but would you like anything to eat? Or drink?" Kuroko suddenly feels shy, for it was not often that he forgot his basic manners. He turns his head to the side waiting for the god's reaction, and a faint pink coats the apples of his rather plump cheeks.

 _How precious,_ Akashi muses. "Ah, usually the gods dine upon ambrosia and great meats. I must admit that mortal food is still that of a foreign wonder to me, perhaps what you could call a cultural difference."

Kuroko tries, he really tries not to cringe or crack an amused smile. But of course he is good at controlling his facial expressions with anyone but this god.

Akashi smirks at him, and Kuroko finds his heart beating furiously in relief.

"Tetsuya, perhaps you are afraid of me?"

Kuroko could feel the ruby and amber eye burn holes into the back of his neck that simultaneously make the little blue hairs there stick straight up. He has to reply quickly, for as much power as the emperor of the gods possessed he seems to have very little patience with go with it. "Akashi-Heika's presence is majestic on a level that can also be considered intimidating for someone like myself, who is so used to solitude. Forgive me, Akashi-Heika. I find myself wishing not to offend you."

A chuckle, deep and low and rumbling from somewhere deep within the god's chest. "Fear not, Tetsuya. It would be difficult for you to offend me."

Kuroko finds himself opening his mouth to ask a series of questions, but none of them comes out. Instead, he remembers that he had offered the guest food and drink. Though he was provided with a difficult reply, Seirin's temple did always pride themselves on brewing a cup of tea for the weary traveler. "I'll go make tea. It won't be anything close to good wine, but our tea leaves are organic. We...we grow them ourselves." He hurries out of the room, leaving the god in the sanctuary of the altar room.

The fresh night air invades his nostrils, and Kuroko lets out a deep breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. The stars hang heavy and abundant in the sky, sprinkled like dewdrops over the vast expanse. The night air is crisp, the last of summer's remnants being blown away by young autumn's gentle winds.

Kuroko knows this garden by heart, for it occupies occupies a mighty sentimental chunk within it. He collects the leaves tinted with the sharp scent of mint, roots ground fine as powder, fat berries that resembled jewels. He mixes them into a little ceramic pot and uses the old hollow gourd lying on its side to add a fresh scoop from the Fountain of the Miracles, for no waters taste like its waters but that's only a rumor, albeit one worthy to test (as long as Riko didn't find out).

He lights a small fire under it, a small prayer hovering on the edge of his lips. This is a ritual he has performed thousands of times, and the pot barely whistles when the tea is ready. Kuroko scoops the mix of earth and hot water into the finest pot they had (which was just a rather plain, dark gray pot of clay), and then pours the rest of the water onto his little fire which goes out faster before he could blink. He adds the tea onto a small tray with matching cups and blank kerchiefs and carries the heavy display back into the altar room, where Akashi has taken a seat on one of the roman couches, settling his feet on the nearest ottoman.

"I am sorry to have kept you waiting, Akashi-Heika." Kuroko kneels on the clay floor in front of Akashi, and holds out the tray as he would if he were the servant of a mortal king.

He gasps as a simple wave of the god's hand has the teapot tipping in the air and pouring the most seamless of streams into the two cups. One flies into the hands of Akashi while the other presents itself before Kuroko, who takes it after a bit of uncertain staring.

The god drinks to hide the smile on his face. Interesting how it has been awhile since the last time he has cracked one let alone this many smiles all in the duration of a single night.

Seirin's tea indeed leaves something impressive as it runs down one's throat. Even before the first sip, one could smell its delectable aroma, savor the sweet fragrance of the mint leaves and berries harmonizing with the rich succulence of earth. Its taste is likewise and leaves behind an aftertaste of fresh rain showers.

"What an exquisite flavor," hums Akashi, taking another very refined sip and afterwards patting his mouth neatly with the air of a mortal aristocrat, "I am surprised, Tetsuya. Your tea managed to exceed my expectations."

Kuroko sips his quietly, already having had it many times over. Though he supposes the waters from the Fountain of Miracles was the real game changer in this case. It was the first time its waters had ever been used for drinking, and Kuroko proceeds to tell Akashi so.

"Is that so?" Akashi muses. "Interesting. Very interesting indeed. Where is this Fountain of Miracles, and may I ask how it received its name?"

"The Fountain of Miracles is the centerpiece of Seirin Temple's gardens, and it is named after the Gods of Teiko, Akashi-Heika," says Kuroko, "Just about everyone in town contributed to its building in some way. Legend has it that its waters flow directly from Mount Teiko itself, but please don't be angry Akashi-Kun, I'm afraid it's only a legend people like to tell around here. But the people of Seirin built it in honor of the generation of gods, who bestowed blessings upon Seirin for it to flourish. They wanted to show their eternal gratitude, and in so, they dubbed the Gods of Teiko as the 'Generation of Miracles'."

If he were to be honest, Kuroko would be a bit proud of himself. Who knew that days of touring also lent him the opportunity to tour for a god? One of the very gods the fountain was to honor?

This time, Akashi did not try to hide his smile. "And you took from its waters to serve my drink, yet you sip it with your own lips as well."

Kuroko's blush was so faint that it could not have been seen if it wasn't for Akashi's All-Seeing Eye. "Sumimasen, Akashi-Heika," he begins immediately, setting down his teacup. He often did not know the right time to say the right things, and this was unfortunately one of those times. If he had the time right now, he would utter prayer after prayer to still be free of curses by morning.

"You look so tense, Tetsuya," Akashi murmurs, beckoning a finger to him. Kuroko is at his side almost immediately, and he looks Akashi in the eye not with a frightened look but a very hesitant apprehension.

"I did not mean to do anything that would offend you in the slightest."

Akashi clicks his tongue. "Kuroko Tetsuya, as I have stated before, it will not be particularly easy for someone such as you to offend me."

"Why?" Kuroko blurts out, unable to contain his curiosity. "Why someone like me, Akashi-Heika?"

Akashi's laugh echoes in the hollows of the altar room of Seirin Temple, brief and not without twinkle. "Because you have something about you that..intrigues me. You have very little presence, yet you stand your ground. Somehow, you keep your head. I quite admire that."

Kuroko's cheek flushes, for it wasn't every night that a god told you they admired you. Somehow, he felt as if the god was actually teasing him in his own subtle way.

"I would like to see this Fountain of Miracles sometime," Akashi says softly, tilting his head in the softest of angles, "And see for myself if it lives up to its name."

"I can show Akashi-Heika to the garden, if he likes."

Akashi waves his hand. "There is no need for that tonight. My purpose here has been fulfilled. Tetsuya, may I commend you for being the most... informed altar boy that I have had the pleasure of encountering."

This time, Kuroko does a better job of hiding his reaction to the praise.

"Soon, Ryouta will lighten the skies. Seirin Temple has a hospitality I quite admire, Tetsuya. Your hospitality was more than welcoming. I shall return again. Until then, Seirin has the blessings of the gods."

And with the finality of that statement, Kuroko blinks; all traces of the god vanish into the night, and the temple is silent once more.

It takes a very long time for Kuroko to fall asleep that night, largely due to all the prayers he said before his eyelids finally drooped down.

* * *

**The Morning After**

"You used water from the _Fountain of Miracles_?!"

Kuroko winces and tries to cover his head as Aida Riko struggles to come at him with her giant paper fan, her arms being restraint by Izuki Shun and Kiyoshi Teppei.

"Sumimasen, Riko-San," Kuroko whispers, his voice softer and smaller than ever, "The well was out of water, and the temple is locked during the night. I only thought the tea might appease Akashi-Heika."

"KUROKO! How thick do you think I am? The Emperor of the Gods wouldn't show himself at Seirin Temple just like that!"

"But Riko-San, I really did meet Akashi-Heika. He talked to me, and then he wanted me to show him around the temple. So I gave him a brief tour and then I-"

"KUROKO, what's gotten into you?! I'd never have taken you for this compulsive of a liar, making up all this just so you could have a sip of that water-"

"Now, now, calm down Riko," says Kiyoshi, who unsuccessfully tries to hide a grin, "Kuroko is a gentle soul. There is no need to yell at him."

"Yes, Riko-San," Izuki adds with a wink, "Straining your voice would also not be very _soulful_ of you."( Perhaps it was only in Kuroko's imagination, but both Kiyoshi and Riko's eye twitches.)

The priest's daughter resumes her usual calm demeanor and turns to regard Kuroko with an ever-serious look. "How much did you take?"

"About a gourd full," Kuroko answers with immediate honesty, "Akashi-Heika drank most of it. He really seems to enjoy the mint flavor."

A vein pops on Riko's forehead, but luckily for Kuroko Kiyoshi notices immediately.

"Perhaps Kuroko here just had a realistic dream last night," he says, ruffling Kuroko's hair fondly with the familiar gentle smile of his, "You know how hard the boy works. They do say the hard workers dream the sweetest, don't they?"

"I'm not sure if I would call that the sweetest dream I've ever had, Kiyoshi-Senpai," replies Kuroko, his hair more mussed than ever, "However genuine it feels, there is a possibility it could also have been the most detailed dream I have ever dreamt. Dreams are incredibly enigmatic."

Izuki mutters something to himself, but in that moment no one pays him any attention.

"In that case Kuroko, keep in mind not to drink or take water from the Fountain of Miracles from now on. You wouldn't want to anger the gods, trust me. Riko, Izuki, why don't we bid Prince Hyuuga good morning?"

Izuki is interrupted before he can crack another joke.

"Very well then, Kiyoshi. Kuroko, you may start on your breakfast as soon as you finish your sweeping." And with that, the priest's daughter sweeps out of the temple with her nose in the air, muttering something about young boys and their dreams under her breath.

"Don't worry about her," Kiyoshi whispered in Kuroko's ear after Riko's departure, "She had a rough night after a fight with Prince Hyuuga."

"KIYOSHI!"

"Argh, coming!" The General threw a sheepish smile at Kuroko before stepping out of the temple.

And so for the rest of the morning, Kuroko sweeps Seirin Temple spotless, though nothing could sweep the events of last night from his mind.

* * *

**Second Night**

_Tetsuya. Tetsuya._

"Welcome, Akashi-Heika. I was wondering which day you would come back." Kuroko bows lowly and respectably, and does not get up until he hears Akashi say rise.

"Ah, Tetsuya. We meet again on consecutive nights."

"Akashi-Heika is always welcome any day and night to his own temple. May I offer Akashi-Heika some refreshments?"

"Actually, Tetsuya," Akashi says, the velvet in his voice sweet and refined as ever, "I can offer you something this time."

Kuroko thinks he is too young to be losing his hearing. "I beg Akashi-Heika's pardon?"

"It is simple. Last time you offered me a drink, and so this time I can offer you one as well."

Kuroko still couldn't wrap his head around the thought. "Akashi-Heika brought _me_ a drink...?" he all but whispers. He lets out a breath, for he has a feeling that the smile grazing Akashi's face is not often seen.

The Emperor holds up a small, peculiar round-shaped gourd. It is very smooth to the touch, not quite red but not quite brown either, and the liquid inside sloshes as he is handed the canteen.

"T-thank you, Akashi-Heika," Kuroko takes a moment to examine the gourd, because he just has to admire it. "It is beautiful." A god had no reason to poison an altar boy, unless they were cruel like the god of sin and wishes suffering upon their people. Not knowing what in the world to expect, he takes his first sip.

Blue eyes widen once the liquid meets his tongue and a shudder runs through his being; it was love at first taste. Kuroko tastes the golden honey of flower blossoms, the pure fresh water of Mount Teiko's rain, the ambrosia of the gods. If life itself had a taste, this would be it. Everything came together in that one little sip - the depth and mysteries of life, the nobility of friendship, the expanse of the universe, the unconditional love of parenthood. The tea brewed from the Fountain of Miracles was already forgotten in the back of his mind. Nothing in his life could ever compare to the taste of pure, sweet _heaven_.

"I assume it suits your tastes?" Akashi breaks his reverie with a knowing smile. "Atsushi keeps the vanilla beans plentiful year round, but I have never been too fond of sweets. He calls this creation a milkshake. It is made from the beans of the vanilla plant and then mixed with sugarcane and fresh milk. Although I must admit the milk of the gods is a different matter than that of mortals."

Kuroko can not, will not utter a single word until he drinks to his heart's content. He sips from the gourd over and over again, relishing in the way the sweet, creamy substance sparkles down his throat.

He keeps drinking until the last drop is drained and licks around his lips for the final taste. Only after the epiphany of his satisfaction did he notice the god watching him with a smile.

"Uh, _sumimasen_ , Akashi-Heika," Kuroko inclines his head slightly, his bangs falling forward to conceal the faint pink flush coloring his face, "Thank you very much for the...the..."

"It is called a vanilla shake," the words roll off Akashi's tongue like honey, "And it is a simple creation, fitting for one with a sweet tooth. Is that not you, Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-Heika is very knowledgeable about me, even if this is only his second time meeting me in person," Kuroko comments, peering into the gourd to see if there were any drops remaining.

Akashi's left eye glinted in the darkness. "I see things that no one, not even gods can see. I am absolute, Tetsuya. Always remember that. Now, show me this garden of Seirin."

* * *

Akashi hadn't said it, but he seemed to leave that night being impressed by the gardens of Seirin Temple. He continues to visit for a third, fourth, fifth night until it had been about a lunar cycle since he'd met Kuroko.

He didn't want to spoil Kuroko too much, but he found himself amused by the display of gratitude Kuroko shows with each of his gifts. Not all of them were extravagant (at least to Akashi, not befit to be offered to a god) but each of them contained an amount of value that could rival even the prosperous kingdom of Rakuzan (a faraway kingdom that Akashi seemed to be quite fond of).

Kuroko's home had always been the temple, ever since he had been found on its steps as a baby, and soon enough the altars glittered with precious coins and rare gems.

"Akashi-Heika," Kuroko says one day as he bows politely, "I thank you ceaselessly for the gifts, but I am afraid I do not know where there would be enough room for another statue."

"Ah, are you perhaps tiring of statues, Tetsuya? Do their ancient marble not captivate your eyes? Does their handiwork, crafted by that of a god, not please you?"

"They are the most extraordinary statues I have ever laid my eyes upon, Akashi-Heika. _Sumimasen_ , I apologize for being so rude, but I simply don't see how I can fit another one of those in Seirin's garden."

"Do not be sorry. Atsushi made them, but he will understand." Akashi clucks his tongue, and the statue immediately vanishes out of sight. Kuroko still feels a little dazed by it all. A god bringing him gifts!

"Akashi-Heika need not bring such wonderful gifts everytime. Seirin is spoiled enough as it is."

"Ah, but these are trifles for a god like me. After all, mortals and gods do share things in common, do they not? Of course Teiko's hospitality must live up to its name."

"I see, Akashi-Heika. In that case... I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but do you happen to have any of the vanilla milk to spare? The one you brought that one time?"

The temple is silent for a moment, until the twinkling sound of Akashi's laughter fills its corridors, the most musical and vibrant sound Kuroko has ever heard.

"You truly are a fascinating mortal, Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Thank you very much for the compliment, Akashi-Heika. No one is more generous and gracious than Akashi-Kun."

* * *

From that day on, Akashi would cease to bring Kuroko anything but vanilla milkshakes as presents. He made sure to do it sparingly, because Atsushi informed him (while munching on sweet corn) that too much sugar can be damaging for a frail human body.

Kuroko prays just as much as he did before, perhaps even more now. He keeps quiet about the god's late night visits because he believes that no one will take him seriously anyway. And this was the first time in his life that something like this happened to him. He got to keep something to himself for once, and it actually felt nice.

Every seventh day, when most of the village folk come, Kuroko sometimes would lead the prayers usually led by the priest. The old man seemed to be fond of Kuroko just like his daughter and the rest of Seirin Temple was. (He didn't do it super often because the priest didn't want Seirin to have a heart attack every time they finally manage to notice Kuroko.) Aside from sweeping, he began exploring some of the books Riko brought to him from the prince's library.

"I don't know how I can thank you for all these books, Riko-san," he says to her one day. The priest's daughter beams at him and finishes lighting the last altar candle for the night.

"You're a hard worker, Kuroko. You deserve a chance to get to know the outside world a little more as well. Why don't you step out of the temple more often? It's not like we force you to stay all day in here or something."

"I do visit the outside, Riko-san. I go outside to scatter seeds for the birds every two mornings, and sometimes I take a nap in the sun. Now I have your books to take with me to read."

"Kuroko, I'm talking about actually leaving the temple grounds. When was the last time you've been in town? Have you ever even been around Seirin?"

"I went with your father to the market one time."

"Kuroko, that was years ago!"

"Four, actually."

Riko sighed. "I'm worried for you, Kuroko. You turned eighteen this January, you are a man full-grown that shuts himself within the walls of the temple day and night. It's not a bad thing to have faith, but shouldn't someone like you...have other interests?"

"I'm perfectly fine inside the temple, Riko-san. Thank you for worrying, but you needn't. Indeed it's not a bad thing to have faith, but one can never have too much. My life revolves around my faith. I'm very grateful to your father and everyone who helped raise me, for I shall know no other home than this temple. There's not much for me out there, as you know. People rarely notice me, and on the special occasions they do, they never remember me. I am like a shadow."

Riko opens her mouth to protest, but Kuroko continues on. "But in no way am I grateful. I have wonderful friends and a good home. I've never wanted for much and I'm very content with my days. Sumimasen, Riko-san, but I will have to decline your request for going out of town unless it is a special missionary trip or a personal request from you or your father. And thank you very much again for the books. I will treasure them."

As Kuroko politely dismisses himself to read in the garden, Riko finds herself wondering if Kuroko had always seemed happy. Or maybe it was just her. Prince Hyuuga had been fraying on the last of her last nerves these days, and she couldn't remember the last time she'd been this unsettled.

Either way, the Prince won't miss those books that he never even touches.

* * *

"Tetsuya, you seem to be in a rather good mood this evening."

"Oh yes, Akashi-Kun. I read a couple of books today in the garden." Underneath the cool shade provided by the beautiful cherry blossoms with falling petals.

"Ah, is that so? I did not take you to be someone literate."

Feeling insulted at the god's (obliviousness) bluntness, Kuroko turned his face away from Akashi and back towards the glittering night sky. "Priest Aida taught me the basics, and from then on I taught myself."

"Really now? You never manage to surprise me, Tetsuya."

"Is that a bad thing, Akashi-Kun?"

"..Not at all. It is most unexpected, but certainly memorable. I have never met a human like yourself."

Akashi had been very glad when Kuroko started ending his addresses with _kun_ instead of _heika_. The others were also acknowledged with _heika_ , and for some reason it didn't sit well with Akashi when Kuroko used it with himself. Kuroko had insisted the first time he'd used it had been completely accidental, but it kind of stuck after Akashi had insisted upon its use instead of the other one.

Kuroko turns the other way so Akashi could not see the faint flush creeping up his neck. "Akashi-Kun ought not to praise my individuality so much, because so much of it is not real. I'm sure Akashi-Kun is aware of my weak presence. To the people of Seirin, I am not a face they will ever likely remember or even notice. It is something I am used to, and yet when Akashi-Kun praises me, I feel as if I am a impostor because I am nowhere near as special as Akashi-Kun makes me out to be."

Had the words came out of anyone else's mouth, they would have induced Akashi's wrath at such negligence. But coming from Kuroko, it sounds more like a bitter acceptance than a cry of pity. Still, Akashi, the Great Emperor of the Gods of Teiko, could not fathom what it must be like to be ignored (whether by purpose or accidental) even for a single day.

"Tetsuya, do you realize how much you underestimate yourself? Just because others do not see what you can offer does not mean it is not real. Even Rakuzan's altar boys have never given my shrine the amount of dedication you have and yet the petty approval of other mortals really impact your state of being so much? My eyes let me see everything, Tetsuya, and I see you clearly. I am sure you are aware that it is impossible to please the world. But if you must know, the Gods of Teiko acknowledge your name."

Kuroko turns to stare at Akashi. "The Gods of Teiko acknowledge my name?" He repeats, dumbstruck.

"Indeed, Tetsuya." Akashi smirks at him, and Kuroko feels something leap wildly inside himself. "My Fellow Gods of Teiko all have heard of your existence. Why, just the other day, Ryouta was lamenting how you only ever pray to me now."

Akashi says this with so much smugness that Kuroko would have felt indignant if he hadn't blushed. "My apologies. I was not trying to upset any of the Gods of Teiko."

"My point is that you give yourself far less credit than you deserve. Ryouta swears he will one day visit your shrine."

Kuroko pales. More gods visiting Seirin Temple in person...?

"Of course, he must attest to his duties first. Being the God of Beauty and Romance, he undoubtedly has his plate full." Akashi chuckles, and his shoulders move to the music of his laughter.

 _Akashi-Kun could also be the God of Beauty,_ Kuroko thinks to himself. He wonders if Akashi always had his plate full as well, being the Emperor of the Gods and all.

"I do not know what to say. I am honored to be known by the Generation of Miracles," Kuroko says, and he rises from his chair to bow to Akashi.

"Arise, Tetsuya. The Generation of Miracles respect you and the level of faith you place in them."

"Seirin is blessed to be in the care of the Generation of Miracles." And he means that with all his heart, and Akashi tilts his head, giving Kuroko a small smile that seems to light up the entire sky.

That night, though Kuroko still doesn't understand why Akashi would talk with someone like himself, he comes to realize that nobody had ever appreciated his company before or made him feel as wholesome, or human, as that the Emperor of the Gods Akashi Seijurou did.

The next couples of nights, Kuroko spends a little time, just a little, running a hand through his hair and fixing his appearance in the reflection of the fountain. (He sprinkles the mint leaves with its dewdrops as well.)

* * *

"Tetsuya, this seems very unlikely to be a soup cooked by that of mortals."

"I believe Murasakibara-Heika bestowed it upon us a long time ago, but it is not one of his most well-known gifts. Prince Hyuuga calls it peasant food, but it is what we commonly serve to those travelers who have less to get by with. It is cooked with tofu, the most comforting food we have." Kuroko was rather proud of his tofu soup recipe since having cooked it so many times for the less-than-fortune travelers who needed a meal.

"To think that we dine on the finest of rice, wine, and meats, and thus overlooked something as nourishing and nutritious as this."

Kuroko smiles a little bit in spite of himself. "Perhaps Akashi-Kun finds simplicity to be a precious rarity, for I am sure that Mount Teiko must be filled with many a rich sight and sound."

"Indeed it is," Akashi muses, a twinkle in his eye, "But even on Mount Teiko it does not rain tofu soup."

Kuroko laughs softly and proceeds to refill Akashi's cup with fresh tea. Strewn among their fine woven picnic blanket are a porcelain vase stuffed with chrysanthemums, a couple of rose-scented candles, an empty gourd that used to contain vanilla milkshake, a pot of steaming tofu soup of course, and a golden bowl brimming with fat grapes.

Akashi thinks that he could get used to this. Even on Mount Teiko, nobody had fed him grapes by hand and wiped his mouth with their little kerchiefs afterward. He often had to refill his tea by himself. These mortal kings certainly knew what they were doing by employing servants and altar boys.

A night breeze comes along and rustles the soft tousles of Akashi's hair, Kuroko notices. The moonlight is serenading, illuminating the tall bridge of Akashi's nose and his luminescent, godly face. There was something about the god, something in his eyes that never ceases to entrance him.

Kuroko breaks the silence. "There must be something special about Seirin Temple if Akashi-Kun has been visiting for months."

Akashi slightly inclines his head to the side, and Kuroko feels those vixen-like eyes inspect every each of him. "Perhaps," Akashi muses, "Every temple often houses something precious within its inner walls." A breath escapes through his lips in the crisp night air, and Kuroko closes his eyes, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as he feels long, warm, tingling fingers softly caress them. He feels his face glower pink, and Akashi's chuckle as the god pulls his fingers away, and the gentleness against Kuroko's cheek is no more.

Kuroko gently dips his hands again in the basin filled with water from the Fountain of Miracles, before popping another grape into the god's waiting mouth (and blushing profoundly when Akashi's lips seem to hover on his fingers a little longer than necessary).

Akashi smirks at him and takes another sip. Kuroko is pleased to see that Akashi seems to be pleased as well. That night, when Akashi bids him another farewell, Kuroko doesn't dip his right hand in the cleansing waters of the fountain.

* * *

"I heard it was pretty bad."

"It's sweeping through kingdom after kingdom."

"Seirin could be next."

Kuroko continues his sweeping but keeps his ears open the not-so-whispered conversation between Furihata, Kawahara, and Fukuda. News had spread rather quickly that a most deadly plague was ravaging across the land and from kingdom to kingdom. Where the plague had originated from, no one knew. But those who succumbed to it were known to fall prey to hacking coughs, fatigued body, delirium, and eventually death, for very few were able to survive it. It was passed from close contact through the air. Not much else was known other than that it was still seemingly a distance away from Seirin.

"My neighbor had in a sister living in one of the infected places," Fukuda says urgently, his voice laced with somber excitement, "She caught it immediately and died. The next day! I've heard that she ate herself to death before the plague could have really done a number on her-"

"I heard that someone else in this one place slept with most of the town before he died, both men and women. I mean it's not like it matters because there's people who prefer either but him, it was like he didn't care who they were, as long as they had two legs he was going for it! Then again not many were willing to because he was sick and after he passed he gave them all the plague-"

"That kind of serves _him_ right, doesn't-"

"No, because I've heard someone like him wouldn't be able to help it! This plague is very mysterious. People are eating and sleeping themselves to death! I heard one man suddenly got mad at his neighbor for something that occurred many generations ago between their families, and he murdered her, before he died of the plague themselves!"

"I've heard about this plague too," chimes in Kuroko. The three young temple guardians jump in surprise and turn to gawk at the altar boy.

"Kuroko! W-when did you get here?"

"Where did you come from?"

"Oh my God, _you_ gave us such a fright!"

" _Sumimasen_ ," Kuroko mutters quietly, not really sounding like he means it. "I've been here this entire time."

Their eyes widen all at once. "Oh, so Kuroko has heard of the plague has well?"

"Yes," Kuroko says as he eyes a particular difficult patch of dust, and with effort manages to sweep it underneath the rug. If they were irked by this, the other temple guardians of Seirin make no fuss about it.

"So do you think it's true, what they say? That it could come to Seirin in a matter of time?"

"I honestly don't see why it wouldn't be true, Furihata-Kun," Kuroko responds, and the others exchange terrified glances. Furihata turns back to Kuroko, his usually-kind eyes wide in alarm.

"But how come, Kuroko? Do you-do you think we all are doomed?"

At this statement, the others are practically trembling from head to toe (Kawahara begins sweating profusely through his upper lip). Kuroko blinks as he simply stores the broom and dustpan in their usual space.

"No, Furihata-Kun. The plague has no prejudice against its victims, but it seem as long as one keeps their distance from those who are infected, they will be spared. Priest Aida has also said not all those whom are infected will die. So there is a fifty percent chance of survival granted to all its victims."

"But that means that there is a fifty percent chance of death as well!"

"Perhaps so," Kuroko muses, "But other factors may play a role as well. We often overlook the tiniest of details, and sometimes those are our greatest downfalls. Moreover, we as mortal human beings tend to waste away time pondering over past mistakes and death, and the more we bemoan them, the more likely we can fear them."

The three young men are struck speechless. Kawahaga looks as if he wants to interrupt Kuroko but isn't sure what he could say in the middle of this moment.

"Isn't it better to utilize your time, perhaps learning new verses of poetry? Watching the dance of the cherry blossoms in the breeze, reading in the garden? Life is precious, and so we should spend time doing things that are precious to pass our time. Good evening, Kawahaga-Kun."

And with that, Kuroko sweeps out of the temple to watch the cherry blossoms dance, leaving the three young men to gape after him.

"Is it just me," Kawahaga scratches his head, "Or has Kuroko become more... _philosophical_ over the past few months?"

"I didn't know that was a part of your vocabulary," Fukuda pipes up, earning him a gentle chuckle from Furihata.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

They leave the temple chuckling, but Furihata decides that Kawahaga has a point. Also, he was either going crazy or Kuroko seems to have a lingering scent of vanilla that wafts throughout the temple.

* * *

"And so another night passes, Akashi-Kun."

Kuroko is on his knees, head bowed low during his night prayer to the gods. "Tonight marks the sixth week of your last visit. I am sure that you, as Emperor of the Gods, have many a duty to attend to. Therefore I bid you another night of grace, good cheer, and serenity. May your blessings and goodwill be with Seirin for yet another long night."

Thunder pounds the roof the temple, and rain batters all of its windows. It is a windy night, a chilly night, and Kuroko has lit the small fireplace in the altar room, where he'd currently made a bed for himself for the night. "May the Gods of Teiko be with Seirin," he finishes his prayers. As he crawls onto his futon to sleep, a particular streak of lightning makes his vision flash- and he wonders if sometimes the rain, the thunder, the clouds are just as lonely up there as he feels down here.

Way down here.

* * *

"Everyone, I have big news!"

Riko bursts into the temple, short hair wild and cheeks flushed with the dark colors of autumn air. She quickly hands her scarf to Mitobe, a silent, tall, and gentle giant (whom nobody could remember when he was _not_ a temple guardian).

It was the seventh day after the storm.

"She was skipping," Koganei, another temple guardian, mutters under his breath, "Her news must be very urgent, don't you agree, Mitobe?"

A nod from Mitobe later, everyone (except Riko) is staring at Izuki, the Court Jester who is muttering under his breath, "Urgent news Riko-San must purge, purgent news we must hear urgently..."

(Luckily for him, Riko doesn't hear him.)

"I have just received news from Prince Hyuuga that a king from a faraway kingdom is about the visit! He is a newly crowned king, so young, around the age of a new temple guardian... He is coming from a land with a name that many people of Seirin are not able to pronounce-"

"Riko-san?"

Everyone jumps, as they step back to reveal a boy with tufts of blue hair who had been _standing here the entire time._

"Uh, yes, Kuroko? What is it?" Riko asks, trying to hide her frustration at being interrupted.

"Forgive me, as I may be wrong, but I was told that the king is to be passing through Seirin on his way to visit another kingdom. I heard that he did not originally intend to mark Seirin as destination-"

"Very well, thank you, Kuroko," Riko cuts in, "As I was saying, he will be visiting us along his way regardless if Seirin is his intended final destination or not. Now I believe that we-"

Kawahaga raises his hand and speaks without being addressed. "Is it that kingdom where they serve meat and lettuce on the same piece of bread? I think it's called a hamb-"

 _SMACK_!

Everyone glances down at the Kawahaga now sprawled on the floor, holding his head from where Riko smacked him with her (deadly) paper fan.

"As I was saying," she continues with a _hmpf!_ and a hand on her hip, "This is a very special occasion. Prince Hyuuga wants Seirin to give - A...Am... the kingdom that is coming! - the warmest welcome it can. And that means I need all of you to pitch in! Seirin's religion is our pride and trump card. As a result, the temple must be _spotless_." (Furihata and Fukuda gulp as she shoots a meaningful glance their way.)

"It times out perfectly, because the king will be arriving on the day we hold our mass prayers! In celebration, Seirin will be offering its finest gifts to the gods, and the visiting king will be here to witness it all!" Riko squeals, much to chagrin of the rest of those whom were standing in the room.

Koganei leans on his tiptoes to whisper into Mitobe's ear, "She's only excited because this is the first time in a long time that something big is going to happen. _Nothing_ ever happens in Seirin. I'm not saying that's an entirely bad thing, Mitobe, but just imagine with news of the plague spreading far and wide everyday- "

"Koganei." Riko turns to addressed person with a rather terrifying smile on her face. "Care to shout that aloud so the rest of us can join in on your fun?"

"R-Riko-s-san- please h-have mercy-"

"Can it, you baka!" Riko shouts out of pure frustration, "If I hear one more word about the plague I will slap the daylights out of you! The plague may be real but the gods always take care of Seirin and its people! 100 years of peace! Don't make me suspect that any of you would dare question our benefactors!"

The room was silent, and then a chorus of "Yes, Riko-san" appears. Riko heaves a sigh.

"Good!" she says triumphantly, then proceeds to produce a long list out of nowhere. "This paper has all your assigned duties for the next couple of days. Now get to work!"

General Teppei makes a joke later that evening as he is cleaning the mantelpiece. "Riko-san secretly rules behind Prince Hyuuga," he whispers to Kuroko, his signature smile in place.

Izuki overhears and says something about the heftiness of 'measuring up', but Kuroko is too lost in his own thoughts to listen. _100 years of peace. The gods always take care of Seirin and its people._

_Is that true, Akashi-Kun? Please, please let that be true, Akashi-Kun._

_I'm so sorry if I ever did anything to wrong you. I know I'm only one mere mortal to you, Akashi-Kun. But you are the god of everything to Seirin Temple... to me. I just would like to know what I've done._

_I'm wondering, Akashi-Kun. And waiting._

Kuroko spends the next couple of nights with plenty of blankets and warm tea, but on the nights where he tossed and turned and could not get to sleep, he came to realize that there was nothing colder than dismal feeling of loneliness.

* * *

Kuroko meets a man with piercing eyes and the strangest eyebrows he's ever seen on the day of the king's arrival. The whole of Seirin gathers at the temple in prayer and honor of the gods, really, they're using the king's passing through as an excuse to produce another holiday mass for their beloved Teiko Gods. Not that there was anything wrong with that.

Kuroko had been ordered by Riko to sit in the garden, due to him catching a cold a couple days before. ("I'm sorry, Kuroko, but I don't want anything spreading to anyone else. You know how wary some of your fellow temple keepers are regarding the plague.")

Kuroko didn't mind. He was used to being forgotten by everyone that it didn't even bring him very much sorrow anymore. The garden is sanctuary while the others are in deep prayer, and since he'd finished praying about fifteen minutes ago, he finds it a pleasant occasion to pick up from where he left off in another volume of legends.

He is reading in the garden by himself when the stranger stumbles in, looking rather confused and then alarmed.

"Why is there a floating book in the air?!" the stranger all but shouts.

It takes moments for him to see Kuroko and another for him to get over his initial shock.

"The hell? You a ghost or something?"

"If I was a ghost, I would feel fairly uncomfortable in a temple, don't you think, Stranger-Kun?" deadpans Kuroko, looking the tall, well-dressed stranger in the eyes.

As the stranger mulls over this statement, Kuroko stands up, shakes briefly on his legs that'd fallen asleep, and bows in the traditional style of Seirin introduction. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I am the altar boy of Seirin Temple, and it is an honor to welcome you to Seirin."

"An altar boy, huh?" the stranger grins and flashes row upon row of gleaming white teeth at Kuroko. The stranger has hair the shade of burgundy, the color of the expensive wine Kuroko understands that Prince Hyuuga likes to drink. It silences Kuroko for a moment as he is reminded of someone else who has red hair, only in a more striking vibrancy. Kuroko bites his lip and wills his internal self to gain control again.

"Altar boys...haven't really ever met too many of those. Still, I'm glad I'm speaking to someone seemingly important from Seirin." The grin only stretches, and to someone who isn't used to red eyes or those eyebrows, the stranger might have looked terrifying.

"I wouldn't place myself as someone of too much importance," Kuroko again deadpans, and says the words without much sorrow, "I still don't know your name, Stranger-San."

"Oh, that's right, isn't it? Well, _Kuroko Tetsuya_ , I return all your greetings right back at you," the stranger mock bows, "I am King Kagami Taiga, and I have come a long way to formally declare war on Seirin."

The day seemingly grows icy in an instant as chill after chill runs down Kuroko Tetsuya's spine. He feels numb and a surge of panic, all at once.

_What happened to Seirin's century of peace?!_

 


	2. Ceaseless Endearment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko incurs Akashi's wrath.

 

* * *

Dead. Silence.

The tense moment sinks its fangs into Kuroko, seeping its poison into his veins, its crippling fear melting into his skin _forever-_

It's broken by the deep laughter that rumbles from King Kagami Taiga's chest.

"HAH! You should have seen the look on your face!" he bellows, those terrifying eyebrows turning upside down. "Priceless!"

It takes a moment for Kuroko to regain his composure. _It was a joke?_ He risks a glance at the strangely-eyebrowed, self-proclaimed king, and subconsciously relaxes once he finds no trace of intended malice.

He opens his mouth to tell _King_ Kagami Taiga that his idea of a joke wasn't very funny and could seriously use some work, but he decides not to just in case this Kagami Taiga was a real king and therefore his words would be considered that of insolence.

Fortunately, this Kagami seems to realize the tension permeating the atmosphere.

"Sorry, sorry," he waves it off, still laughing, "I haven't heard a good joke in a long time! Besides, the look on your face was priceless! Honestly though, do you think that I would have formally made a declaration of war to an altar boy in the middle of nowhere?"

"...With all due respect, Kagami-Sama, this is Seirin Temple, not the middle of nowhere."

"Oh, yeah, right." The fiery-haired giant scratches his head rather sheepishly, but turns right back around to hide a snort. "I apologize, though. Didn't mean to cause you any distress, little guy." Large hands reach out to muss up Kuroko's hair- and since Kuroko doesn't want a broken wrist, he lets him.

"I beg your pardon, but may I inquire why a king such as yourself would be standing with an altar boy in the gardens? The people of Seirin would wish to give you a proper welcome."If this is another attempt at a "joke", Kuroko refuses to fall for it so easily again. _How did I become so gullible in the first place? Has it always been a part of my qualities, or has the state of affairs over the past few weeks left this deep of an impact on me?_

Kagami absentmindedly takes his hands out of the tangle that is Kuroko's hair and stuffs them into some pockets hidden within the front of his robe. "I uh...traveled in disguise. I didn't want to draw too much attention to my traveling group. It's a small one anyways, and this is actually my first time traveling, after my coronation," he says, and Kuroko is admittedly surprise to see the tinge of pink creeping up the dusty cheeks, "I decided to stop by Seirin along the way because...well, no particular reason actually. Maybe a change in scenery, you know? Where I come from, no one's really heard of the kingdom of Seirin before. No offense," he adds as an afterthought.

Kuroko takes none because actions of heavier offense have already been said and done. "In that case, Your Majesty," he bows, and Kagami looks away for a second, uncomfortable, "Please allow me to welcome you to Seirin. I cannot offer you much out here, but please permit me to introduce you to some of the people of Seirin Temple. They will be able to provide you with a most proper welcome."

Kagami slightly tenses at this, and Kuroko notices as he is observant. It is a gift that comes with always being in the shadows.

"Do not worry, Your Majesty," Kuroko gives him the smallest of smiles, "The people of Seirin will not cause you any harm. We are a small community that likes to demonstrate manner and hospitality towards all of our guests."

Conveniently, Kagami's stomach chooses to emit a loud rumble at that very moment. He clears his throat. "Lead the way then."

Kuroko gestures towards the building that is Seirin Temple. "As you wish, Your Majesty."

* * *

Teiko is the tallest mountain for miles around, but it is not nestled atop the summit like many would believe. Instead, it appears to the naked human eye as a kingdom floating on a wisp of cloud, impossible to find within hazy mist and an image fragile enough to disappear upon contact with a single breath.

Teiko is many times stronger than it looks to a stranger, and that is because it is home to the most powerful gods of this millennium's generation. It is not **a** palace alone, for the palace itself is surrounded by exquisite gardens and surreal landscapes. There exists room for all seasons at once, but it is never less than the perfect temperature. Magical spirits; soft, little critters that dwell among the clouds, come and go as they please.

The plants and flowers blossom with everlasting ripeness, the many springs are crystal clear and taste sweeter than the finest wine on a summer evening. Colossal pavilions of white marble and jewels cut into a million fractures gleam under the golden rays of the sun. Self-playing glass orchestras float and vanish and reappear from time to time whenever they please, granting the ears of whomever was listening at the moment a music unlike that which has ever been heard before. Glittering trees are weighed down with exotic fruits, wine, precious gems, and the other many gifts and offerings that were once offered on the altars.

Indeed, all on Teiko was nothing less than celestial, but one spring of water in particular holds a special essence. That spring belongs to none other than the green-haired God of Fortune, Midorima Shintarou. Its waters pool into a tiny lagoon which is where the god spends most of his time. Through its waters, the stars tell the god of each astrological sign's fortunes for every day. They also show him vivid images of the human world so that he may watch fate play out its will.

As of late, an ominous aura has been looming over one kingdom in particular.

It makes Midorima's blood boil, and over the past few months he's been speaking to the stars more than the normal amount. The people of the kingdom of Kirisaki Daiichi will need all the luck they can get if they wish to survive the ordeal.

The plague does not possess prejudice and it is no different from other plagues. In fact, it is even less nit-picky. This plague wipes out thousands, sending them all down to the god of death and the mortality rate is more than that the gods can bear.

Even the god of death, whom usually licks his fingers in excitement at the thought of new souls, cringes, and came up once to Teiko to demand the cause of this massive genocide.

The gods of Teiko drudge over their work day and night. They try to save as many as they can, try to hear the prayers of all those who beg to be spared from a fate worse than death. But they have no direct cure. To save it, it takes expert medicine as well as the kind hand of fate.

It is a toil, it is endless, and it has begun to take its toll on the gods. Teiko is weakening, and the anger of the Emperor grows and grows, along with the number of dead.

Midorima slaves over his lagoon of fortune. He speaks to the stars, asks them for a kinder fate, asks fate to ultimately show mercy for his people. It is a god's prayer, only he does not beg, but the desperation in his voice and his heart is evident.

Sometimes hope can seem futile, for the god of plagues has grown strong and is only getting stronger. He spreads the plague with laughter on his breath; dank, dark laughter that is born out of spite and malevolence. He laughs and he cackles and he guffaws, he throws his head back in victory as Teiko grits its teeth.

But Teiko has not accepted defeat yet, not with Akashi as their emperor.

Midorima works hours, days, weeks searching for a cure to bestow upon mankind. But the plague is only growing stronger, and he feels as if time is slowly trickling into the bottom half of the hourglass.

He has failed someone once, someone long ago and someone important to him. He does not want to fail his people again. He cannot, not this time.

"Midorimacchi," says Kise, the God of Beauty and Romance, one day. "You have been watching him longer than usual."

Midorima, who normally does not appreciate accusations, nods in grim agreement. "He becomes more unsteady by the day. He is too stubborn to admit it to himself or to anyone else, but he hates living with the idea that Akashi is somehow upset with him."

"My poor Kurokocchi," Kise gasps dramatically, and Midorima frowns.

"I thought you only addressed those whom you deeply respect with that ridiculous nickname."

" _Midorimacchi!_ That is quite mean, especially coming from you, ssu~! I deeply respect Kurokocchi already just from Akashicchi's stories and from your waters! When I meet Kurokocchi, I'll give him the biggest, warmest of hugs, the poor thing!"

"Will you now?" retorts a sharp voice from behind Midorima and Kise, who yelps and spins around in surprise.

"Akashicchi, what an honor!"

"Akashi, nanodayo."

"Save it, Ryouta," Akashi snaps, and steps up to the lagoon ("Ssu, so meaaaan!"). "How is he, Shintarou?"

"As he has been for the last few months," Midorima replies professionally, pushing up his spectacles. "Brooding."

"Kurokocchi is very smitten with Akashicchi," Kise sighs dreamily. "Kurokocchi is especially devoted to Akashicchi. He never prays to any of us anymore, including me!"

"You couldn't offer him anything he would want, Kise." Midorima makes the remark almost as if taking the place of Aomine.

" _Midorimacchi_!"

"Shintarou, let me see." Akashi steps up to the lagoon, his own grace mimicking that of liquid water. The lagoon ripples, almost knowing that there is a very important presence nearby and parts its currents to illustrate a clear image of Seirin.

Seirin is in celebration, as a gigantic redhead with spiky eyebrows is led to a fancy chair somewhere in the temple and the prince of Seirin himself places a flower crown onto the redhead; it clashes magnificently with his hair, Kise notices, but the others don't. People shake hands with him, clap him on the back, bring him platters upon platters of food which he does not hold back from devouring. And there goes Kuroko, who pours him wine, serves him meat, and _then Kagami Taiga runs his hand through Kuroko's blue locks_.

Midorima and Kise both feel it at once; the deadly aura immediately radiates from the Emperor of Teiko. His lips curl into a frosty smile that is more of a sneer than anything else, and his eyes gleam with danger.

"So," he murmurs slowly, quietly, but Kise and Midorima hear him nonetheless. " _Kagami Taiga_...a king, nonetheless."

Kise opens his mouth to say that Kagami is a mortal king and Akashi rules the gods, but one look from Midorima in a situation like this immediately shuts him up.

"Perhaps I have been rather... occupied, as of late. Ryouta, Shintarou, you are to continue to answer the prayers of all those who try to reach you. You are also to continue to search for a cure, but do not waste too much healing power on any individual mortal without my permission. I must admit this god of plagues is a most formidable opponent...though I never show mercy to those who question the power of the gods."

"Yes, Akashicchi/Akashi," they answer, and slightly incline their heads in the universal gesture of respect. Akashi nods, satisfied, and is about to take his leave when Midorima suddenly calls out to him.

"Akashi."

The addressed god stops without turning around. "Yes, Shintarou?"

" ... " Midorima is not sure how to phrase what he wants to say. There is so much, and yet so little actually dances on his tongue.

"I am waiting, Shintarou." Akashi's patience is wearing thin, thin as the eyebrow he's raising, thin as the body of the human that longs for his presence.

Midorima's voice comes out croakier than he expects. "You have not forgotten what happened in the past." It is very vague, but at the same time the words hold an unfathomable and heavy depth.

"No, Shintarou." Akashi's voice fills with anger, but also with a hint of ...condolence? Kise cannot wrap his brain around it. "I have not forgotten. I remember, and I know. But Tetsuya is different. History shall not repeat itself, in this case."

Green eyes narrow. "You may be able to see glimpses of the future, Akashi, but it remains a fickle element to control."

"Then I shall have to beat fate at its own game, won't I?"

And Akashi leaves them with that, and it leaves something bitter in the taste of Midorima's mouth, and something so heavy in the air that even Kise remains quiet during his time looking through the waters of fortune.

* * *

Kuroko is gaining a new respect for King Kagami. He'd been loud, rude, obnoxious, even quite intimidating at first. But there is something else about Kagami, and it is that the giant possesses a kind heart. Kagami will be staying in Seirin for only a few days, and Riko assigns Kuroko to accompany the king around the town.

"You two seem to just get along splendidly," she says, exasperated at how much food shopping the next market trip will call for.

Kuroko finds himself aching less at night when he has Kagami's company to look forward to during the day. Akashi, before, had taught him a game called basketball, and had gently coached him through Kuroko's horrible first attempts.

Kagami knows basketball, too. He just has a very different style of playing. While Akashi did not use his godly powers to overpower Kuroko, he still was a highly skilled player and moved with swift grace. Kuroko had felt like a klutz playing with him.

With Kagami, Kuroko still feels like a klutz, but with him, he also feels as if it's okay to be a klutz, because though they are on different levels skill-wise, Kagami is still human after all and sweats plenty enough for the both of them (and stinks, too).

"Kagami-Sanmust have been playing for a long time," Kuroko remarks one day as they take a break to gulp down water from sweet gourds (he tries not to think too much about those sweet vanilla milkshakes).

"Yeah," Kagami remarks, slinging his soaked towel over his shoulder. "Basketball is very common in the kingdom where I come from. We used to have annual tournaments, in fact."

"Used to?" inquires Kuroko, observant as ever.

"Yeah," Kagami uncorks his gourd and gulps all of it down almost at once. "Until the plague."

A moment of silent ensues. "I am sorry," Kuroko says softly. "The plague must be difficult to bear with for any kingdom." He is not sure what else to say, for he has the gods to thank for keeping the plague out of Seirin.

"Yeah," remarks Kagami again, shrugging. "There's only so much you can do as a king. You get crowned, but there's nothing you can do about disease. That's why I set out on this journey. I want to see the world, but at the same time, I want to look for something. Anything. Answers, a cure."

"Kagami-San has a good heart," Kuroko says nonchalantly, and Kagami spins around with a flush appearing on his cheeks.

"I-it's nothing but the duty of a king to try and help his people!"

"That sounds a lot like Prince Hyuuga's philosophy," Kuroko deadpans. "You must have the potential to lead your people to greatness if you are like him, Kagami-San."

If Kuroko notices Kagami flush further, he doesn't comment. "I told you before, it's my duty to help my people as the new king! Besides, this plague is spreading like wildfire. It's practically genocide, do you know that?! But then again, what would you know? Seirin seems to be all nice and cozy here in the middle of nowhere!"

Kuroko can't help but feel as if his words would likewise be embodied with bitterness if he had to witness the death of his close friends and family at Seirin as well. "Kagami-San... Seirin is a rather small and isolated kingdom, that I do agree with. However, with all due respect, we will do our best to provide aid to the travelers passing by and pay our respects to those whom have been infected. Our scientists and our prince has poured most of our funds, aside from the offerings to the gods, into facilitating a search for a cure. I apologize if it's not enough, but we are trying our best- "

"No, no, Kuroko. Look - I'm sorry - I just - flipped. Seirin truly is a great kingdom, I can say nothing against that, and I respect everybody here, truly. Especially the prince, he's a great one. You guys are lucky..."

"Thank you very much, Kagami-San." Kuroko catches Kagami off guard with a smile, and Kagami almost loses his breath at what must be a rare and most beautiful sight.

* * *

Izuki Shun announces one day the return of the Royal Ambassador, Ogiwara Shigehiro, to Seirin. Kuroko's face brightens considerably, though he, of course, has duties to his kingdom for now that prevents him from immediately going off to see his old friend.

Despite all this, the atmosphere on Teiko only darkens.

* * *

He has but one day off in the duration of Kagami's stay, but the temple has never gone so long without his cleaning. So, as unfortunate as it was, Kuroko spends his day off sweeping. Keeping the floor clean is a chore, but keeping the temple tidy is his service to the gods.

Word has it that the king will be leaving soon, and though Kuroko has enjoyed giving him a tour of Seirin, he has not had any time to spare to visit his childhood friend. Ogiwara Shigehiro indeed grew up to inhabit the important title of ambassador, and Kuroko has never been more proud of him.

The sun is setting in pale wedges of pinks and oranges, and the sky is painted with rose and lavender. Cherry blossom petals settle on the ground like soft pink snow, and a sense of satisfaction hovers in the air for those who witness the spectacle.

Kuroko is just about done with his sweeping, and the front steps of Seirin Temple are scattered with a magnificent carpet of pink and magenta and primrose. For once his sweeping is done before night falls, and he is lost to the world within his head, for he feels extremely eager to get back to his new book. _So now that the protagonist has discovered he only has thirteen days left, I must find out what he does to get his heart's deepest desires..._

"Kuroko!"

"Riko-san, are you alright?" Kuroko doesn't bother to wipe off his dirt-streaked face and hands since Riko has practically seen him grow up like this. The priest's daughter has burst through the temple doors, leaving them wide open to the evening world.

Riko speaks to Kuroko in between her ragged pants. "Prince Hyuuga has requested your immediate presence! You know where the palace is, so you must go now!"

Kuroko only stares at her. The prince has _neve_ r personally requested his presence in all his time here at Seirin. "Sumimasen, Riko-san, but is everything alright?"

"Everything will be alright if you go! It's just that you must go, Kuroko! Hurry, hurry now, don't be a baka!" Almost thrumming in excitement, she begins to physically push Kuroko, inch by inch, out the temple doors.

"Surely you'll find your way to the palace, you can see it from here! I need you to go, go, go!"

"Riko-san - "

"Well, okay, in that case, if you're so afraid of getting lost-"

And in a surprising showcase of strength, Riko grabs Kuroko's hand and proceeds to yank him out the temple doors (his broom lands with a clank on the ground behind him) and through the streets of Seirin, much to the amusement and confusion of some onlookers. (The latter wonders why Riko seems to be dragging an invisible body at breakneck speed towards the palace.)

The palace is surprisingly quiet during the evening, with an abysmally low number of guards that barely blink an eye as they allow Riko (and Kuroko) through.

Kuroko actually doesn't remember ever being in the palace before, at least not in this room. It holds a sleek wooden table with many rows of chairs, a high ceiling, and many minuscule chandeliers to lighten the atmosphere during important meetings. A large mantelpiece hanging over a lit fireplace faces the entrance, which is accompanied by a graceful set of double doors. There is also space off to the side of the table for conversation and other things that Kuroko doesn't know about.

Prince Hyuuga stands in that space off to the side in his royal attire, and only then is Kuroko able to grasp the weight of the situation, for even he knows that the prince rarely ever dresses so formally.

King Kagami also stands nearby, adorned with not as many jewels and furs but his presence is still as massive and overbearing as ever. However, Kuroko does not miss the patch of flush that reddens his face.

"Your Majesties, here is Kuroko!" Riko announces to rid the silence and to get rid of Kuroko's lack of presence.

Prince Hyuuga unfolds his hands from behind his back and manages to direct a small smile at Kuroko. "Welcome, Kuroko."

"Erm, thank you, Your Highness," Kuroko says rather awkwardly, unsure about how formal he should be.

Prince Hyuuga gestures for him to take a seat, and Kuroko really feels like standing but he sits out of respect for the monarch standing before him.

"Do you have any idea why I called you here tonight?"

"No," says Kuroko immediately, "But I assume it has something to do with Kagami-Sama, King Kagami-Sama that is."

Kagami, who has seemed to be trapped in a sort of reverie, snaps his head to attention at the mention of his name and turns an even darker shade of red.

"Kagami-San, are you alright?" inquires Kuroko, growing more confused by the minute. He's never imagined that Kagami-San can act so _shy_. "Has something awful happened?"

"No, Kuroko," answers Hyuuga. "On the contrary, we have a grand announcement to make. It actually involves you."

"Me?"

Riko takes this moment to respectfully bow and close the doors behind her after skipping out with a hum in her throat.

Hyuuga's heart sinks a bit; leave it to Riko to leave him to this by himself! " _Yes_. You see, uhm, well..."

Now Hyuuga is struggling with his words and Kuroko is left staring in awe. Prince Hyuuga is usually so loud, so confrontational, so _confident_. What can have possibly reduced him to such a state?

"Please let it be known that I am listening, Your Highness," Kuroko says softly, doing his best to ease the tension. He can feel the beads of sweat starting to formulate on his skin.

"W-well, see here, the thing is that King Kagami, His Royal Majesty, comes from a kingdom called A- Am- Amary!something, and it is very far away from here, oh yes, super far! There's actually not just a single king...there's also a board that rules under His Majesty. They have to approve of his decisions before it becomes official, I don't understand the whole process myself save for the fact that it is mightily complex. But it's the way of his people. Anyways! This may come as a very sudden, very unforeseen gesture, but you see, the board has been pressuring His Majesty for much time now..."

"I am sorry to hear that, Kagami-San. I hope your reign gets better." Kuroko inclines his head slightly in a bow of respect, and Hyuuga wants to scream.

"HisMajestyKagamihasrequestedyourhandinmarriage."

Kuroko blinks, he feels as if he's been struck by a forceful gust of air. "Sumimasen, Your Highness. I did not quite catch that."

Hyuuga takes a deep breath, and he can swear that his right eye is twitching from underneath his spectacles as he forces himself to repeat his words slowly. "His _Majesty_ , Kagami _Taiga_ , has requested _your_ hand in _marriage_."

Silence. Dead, genuine silence swallows the room in the immediate aftermath of Hyuuga's more pronounced sentence.

When Kuroko does speak again, he begins with a little upturn of his lips. "Heh. Kagami-San sure knows how to pull the most bizarre of jokes. He's even got Your Highness in on it this time."

"IT'S NOT A JOKE!"

Two pairs of eyes turn towards the one who has finally spoken, finding him to be blushing as fiery a red as his hair. Forget the eyes; Kagami's entire face was twitching uncontrollably. Kuroko's mouth drops open.

"Kagami-San...?"

"Here's the thing, Kuroko," Hyuuga begins, although one can tell he's unsure where exactly he should attempt to begin. "Amar- erm, His Majesty's homeland, covers a large expanse of land. It's much, much bigger than Seirin. And that means that the more individuals there are who are able to make decisions, the more efficiently it will run. But it also has some laws that are very different to that of our own kingdom.

"In Kagami's country, being married gives one certain privileges and rights that would greatly aid them in the functioning of their daily lives, especially if they bear the huge responsibility of running a country. This law applies to the king as well. Besides, Kagami's council has been pressuring him to ah, propose to someone for a long time. They believe that having someone to help the king lessen his burden would make the running of the country smoother for all, including whoever helps him.

"And besides, Seirin is not a kingdom of many alliances. You understand that we are rather isolated, but this could be the beginning of something wonderful for us. It would benefit Seirin as well as erm, the other country to secure a friendly alliance, and what better way to do that than through the tradition of marriage? I know that, judging from the unusual expression on your face, this must come as a very unexpected surprise to you and I give you my apologies for that.

"However, it is what His Majesty and I have been discussing since this morning. We both wish to give you time, but we must understand that His Majesty has a limited amount of time remaining before he needs to continue on his travels. So Kuroko, I urge you to thoroughly consider this benevolent offer that will, in many ways, affect more than just the two of you."

Kuroko is silent. His eyes are steely, seemingly digesting and contemplating every word Hyuuga has said. Kagami looks as if he wants to fall off the face of the planet and take every evidence of his existence with him. If not for the fact that he has to be here for this, he would have fled the room. Hyuuga's face is red as well, but his chest is puffed out, proud of himself for spewing out what he just did and maintaining most of his dignity.

"So, Kuroko?" Hyuuga inquires, just to break the silence. "Will you consider the offer?"

The gears in the back of Kuroko's head grind, and it takes a long time for him to answer.

"Since this is not one of Kagami-San's jokes, is it a threat?"

The taller men blink.

"Excuse me?" demands Hyuuga.

"Is there the threat of war involved? Something at stake? Real war this time, Kagami-San, not just child's play. I would hope that Seirin's hospitality has convinced Kagami-San to never second guess your decision regarding war," Kuroko says quietly.

"How dare you-" Hyuuga begins, but Kagami interrupts.

"No, Kuroko. After your tours, I have come to treasure Seirin as a great kingdom. I would never wish to declare an act of war upon it."

Another awkward moment envelops the room, the crackling of the fireplace seeming to highlight every sentiment and thought the occupants of the room are partaking in. Kagami finally dares to spare a glance at Kuroko, the former's face redder and shinier than it has ever been in his life. He opens his mouth, as if to tell Kuroko that he needn't accept his offer, but all he manages to accomplish is to resemble a fish out of water.

"...Sumimasen. I am very sorry, Your Majesty, Your Highness, but I must humbly deny this request."

Hyuuga looks utterly shocked. Kagami almost seems to exhale in relief.

"Kuroko!"

The addressed one flinches, not expecting the shout that bursts forth from his prince's mouth.

Kagami hesitates. "Hyuuga, it's fine- "

" _Kuroko_!"

"Sumimasen," Kuroko says again, his mouth set in a firm line. "Kagami-San, I am sure your country is great and I have enjoyed showing you around Seirin, but we've only just met. I hardly know you. With all due respect, I was raised to believe that marriages should be built between an existing, committed relationship where affection comes first and all else falls beyond, including politics."

"Kuroko, you are being extremely rude to our guest." Hyuuga can feel the sweat dripping down his face. Has this been too much to ask of Kuroko? But he is an altar boy, surely he gets along with Kagami, surely he wants a better life, something more than that of a mere altar boy, surely he wants the best for his kingdom?

"My Prince, I beg your forgiveness. Furthermore, I am a mere altar boy; I couldn't offer an inheritance of any value in a political, arranged marriage. Besides that, I am already committed to my worship of the Gods of Teiko and there exists little room in my heart for other commitments. "

"KUROKO!"

"It's okay. I understand where you're coming from, Kuroko -"

"This is unacceptable! You've just made huge fools out of yourself, me, and all of Seirin!"

"Hyuuga, please calm down-"

"No! Kuroko, this disobedience from you is simply unheard of." He is seething. He has never been disobeyed outright like this before.

"Hyuuga, there's no need to be angry. I am not upset and I perfectly understand those sentiments of his." Kagami looks as if he's ready to vanish into thin air.

" _Sumimasen_ , Your Majesty, Your Highness," Kuroko bows low, as low as he would normally bow in worship, "But I cannot even begin to fathom a life outside of Seirin. It is all I have ever known, and I want things to remain the same. I don't want to face such unbearable changes, one of them being marriage to a man I do not know."

"Of course, Kuroko- "

"Kuroko, your agreement would be considered proof of your fidelity to Seirin. Is this how you pay back those who have raised you? With Ambassador Ogiwara stricken with plague, I am left but with one choice in order to make the best decision in consideration-"

Four words hold Kuroko still. "Ogiwara-Kun... is sick?"

"That is Ambassador Ogiwara to you," Hyuuga says sharply. "And it was supposed to be classified information, but seeing as he was your friend... He started feeling ill the day he came back. I am afraid he has the plague, and that is no guess. It has been verified by the doctor."

A volcano erupts inside Kuroko, only the agony it vomits out is cold, and he can not stop trembling.

"-So as I was saying, this is a time for everyone to put everything they have into the best interests for the kingdom. Kuroko, where are you going?!"

"I must see Ogiwara-Kun."

"No, you are not going anywhere until we can come to an understanding."

"Sumimasen, Prince Hyuuga, but I must see Ogiwara-Kun."

"Stop saying that! And you visiting him isn't going to help him get any better! Knowing you, you'll probably end up contacting it yourself!"

"I must go see him, Your Highness. It's been too long, and... I don't know when I'll have a chance to again."

"KUROKO!"

"Kuroko, I'm sorry to butt in, I'm sorry for everything but right now you need to listen to Hyuuga!" Kagami butts in, finally daring to look Kuroko in the eye. "You have low stamina and have to be careful not to catch diseases because you'd get them easily - where did he go?"

The double doors are open, but Kuroko is nowhere to be seen.

Hyuuga and Kagami exchange glances.

"SHIT!"

"KUROKO!"

Hyuuga then attempts to go after him, but Kagami grabs his arm and shakes his head. "Listen, everything will be alright..."

* * *

The streets are mostly deserted by the time Kuroko sprints through them, but they are lit with the glow of familiarity. After giving Kagami a tour around Seirin over the past couple of days, he has an easier time finding his way around. Getting to know Seirin a little better is a nice accomplishment to have.

And he perfectly remembers the way to Ogiwara's old house. Cheerful, gentle Ogiwara-Kun who never once looked down upon him for being an altar boy, never once forgot his existence. Who would converse with him as they rolled up their pants and waded into the little stream at the edge of the woods. Who would always pluck two vanilla pods so there would be plenty of beans for him to suck on.

Tears pierce his eyes as the memories pierce his heart.

 _Left, right, left, right_. The streets begin to blur together, the buildings and shops little more than passing scenery as foot meets stone and dirt.

He is panting by the time he reaches the aged building, but his stamina is the last thing on his mind. Kuroko takes the rickety steps up to the gate three at a time and pounds on the door once it is within reach of his fist.

A moment later, a man with hair the color of peppercorn peeks out. "Yes? Who's there?"

"I apologize for coming like this, Ogiwara-San. It's Kuroko Tetsuya."

The old man blinks. "Ah, Kuroko. I remember you. How have you been?"

"I hate to barge in out of nowhere like this," says Kuroko, "And I must beg your pardon for intruding like this...but I am asking permission to see Ogiwara-kun."

And the old man's face immediately drains. "May I ask what you want with my son?" he asks softly, a bit too softly.

"I think you can probably deduce the reason, Ogiwara-San," Kuroko replies, looking him straight in the eyes. After a moment of brief silence, the old man sighs at the young one's challenge.

"I'm afraid I can't let you, Kuroko. My son is very sick. I... I do not know if Shigehiro can even last the night."

Kuroko lets this sink in, lets the gangrene of this news befoul him. "All the more reason for me to see him," he whispers, croaks, and he clasps his hands together. "Please, Ogiwara-San. I have never asked for much, and now this is all I ask for."

The old man shakes his head. "I cannot let you risk contracting what he has...believe me, you are the last person who deserves that kind of torment."

"Ogiwara-San -"

"I am sorry, Kuroko. Please go home."

"Ogiw-" The ambassador's father shuts the wooden doors gently in Kuroko's face, effectively shutting down every passage of Kuroko's heart. His previous frantic heartbeats become nothing more than dull, heavy throbs that leave a new ache of emptiness in his chest every time it beats.

The path back to Seirin Temple is long and winding and taken alone, the sun long gone by this time.

* * *

It is a prayer and at the same time, not. It is so much more than that, so much more than a normal human praying for a good harvest or rainy season.

"I have never asked for much, I have never asked the world of you, yet this time I plead for you to hear me out. You have given Seirin the means of its survival, and we will forever be grateful to you. Tonight and tomorrow night, I ask that you stay with Seirin as a familiar guardian.

"I ask that you quell the disease from our air, mountain, and spring. The founding of Seirin is our pride, our joy, our jubilee. It is a small kingdom, but it is also a kingdom of plenty. You have juggled fire, stirred the earth, and emptied the bellies of the gorges to give us our home. Now there is a threat to your creation; the plague imperils your masterpiece, threatens all that you have worked hard to give us and all the hard work we ourselves have put in for our livelihoods.

"I beg of you, extinguish Seirin of the fire of disease, cure the only one of our own that has been struck with a fortune so terrible. Allow our kingdom to flourish green and healthy again for all eyes that lay upon my motherland.

"It is all that I ask for, but everything that I ask for. You are our beloved; without you, there would be no home for us. Our thanks will always remain for you from the bottom of our hearts. You abide in our prayers, and we sing for you, pray to you, worship the stars you light.

"I am a poor altar boy with nothing but my devotion to offer you. However, to you, I deliver only my heart, my most passionate words. More than the mighty golden one, you are our sun, our light, and we are the mere shadows of Mount Teiko that cannot exist without our light. The stronger the light, the darker the shadow.

"Please shine your kindness upon us once more."

When Kuroko finishes his prayer, he finds that tears have pooled in his eyes and that his body is slick with sweat. He quickly discards his ceremonial robes and prepares them to be cleansed again in the next rain.

_Akashi-Kun, please save Ogiwara-Kun. Please don't leave us to suffer. If one of us suffers, we all do. But even if we all suffer together, we face the most horrific inner demons alone._

* * *

"But _Midorimacchi_! Did you not _hear_ Kurokocchi's prayer!?" Kise seizes the front of Midorima's flashy green robes.

"OI!" The God of Fortune swats away the God of Romance's hand as fast as he possibly can, before harrumphing and smoothing himself over again.

" _Midorimacchi_! Kurokocchi is in trouble! He prayed to us, he actually prayed to all of us instead of just Akashicchi this time! His little prayer breaks my heart! Do you not _hear_ his dedication? How can you deny a face like _that_?"

"Whom we deny isn't a matter of _how_ ," Midorima says, not bothering to hide the disgust evident in his tone, "But a matter of _when_. Akashi hasn't returned from Kirisaki Daiichi yet, and I am sure even someone of your caliber understands the consequences if we were to disregard his orders of not wasting too much energy on someone who is already too far gone."

"But Kurokocchi's friend-"

"Is in the last stage, the worst stage. There are seven basic varieties of the plague, for it was, after all, started by the god of sin. He matched each to one of his deadly seven. So far, it looks as if greed, wrath, and envy has often led to the murders of innocent and healthy mortals by those who are plagued. Insatiable lust has been one of the quickest to spread, for obvious reasons.

Kuroko Tetsuya's friend has sloth, perhaps one of the most difficult to detect before it is recognized due to its singular symptom. It is is regarded as the silent killer. By the time it is diagnosed, victims are often beyond the point of medical aid. Survival is rare at this point."

Something melts in Kise's golden eyes. "But if Kurokocchi's friend dies, Kurokocchi will be very, very sad."

"A sensible prophecy, coming from you."

"Whaaat's that supposed to mean, Midorimacchi?!"

"What you think it means," is Midorima's curt reply as he goes back to watching the waters.

Kise glances at the smooth surface before sparing a look at Midorima. "Midorimacchi is watching and caring because Midorimacchi knows the feeling, doesn't he? Of how it feels to lose somebody that was dear to you. A dreadful, hideous feeling that never really leaves one's heart alone, no matter how much time may pass."

"Kise..." The God of Fortune says without looking up.

"Yes, Midorimacchi?"

" _Shut the fuck up._ "

"Meanie!"

* * *

"Kuroko?"

Riko's voice is soft, soothing, motherly.

When Kuroko opens his eyes, he does not know whether it is the soft, early hours of the morning or still the vengeful evening of the worst day in his life. A hand strokes at his hair, and like a child, he closes his eyes, trying to nuzzle closer to the source of his momentary comfort.

"How are you faring? Are you doing alright?" It is a series of simple questions that ask so many things at once, but Kuroko knows naught how to answer any of them.

"I heard about what happened."

Kuroko silently winces. Riko is Riko; she does not hold back from making any of her points.

"I am sorry. To hear all of it. Really."

The conversation that Kuroko is anticipating never comes.

It both pleases him and pierces his heart at the same time, and the temptation to weep burdens him like no other.

"You slept for a day and a half."

His eyes widen at this surprising information. A day and a half! A day and a half could have triggered many, many events.

"Kagami has already said he will not in any circumstance declare war against Seirin. Rather, he wishes us the best before his departure. Please do not mind Hyuuga's temper too much, he hasn't been himself these days. The weight of the plague is stressing him out, plus with Ogiwara-San..." she lets out a breath. "I didn't want to worry you, so I didn't tell you immediately. I didn't want you to be upset."

Too little, too late for that.

"Prince Hyuuga didn't want to worry the kingdom. But I think it's better if they all know."

Kuroko silently agrees. Something like this should never have been hidden from the public.

"People aren't perfect, Kuroko. We win sometimes, and sometimes we fail. But the important thing to remember during hard times is that you will always be defeated unless you get back up. Although sometimes, we don't always know where to turn or to begin. That's where most of us turn to the gods." She glances up at the gray skies, visible through the small windows on the mosaic-tiled roof, the weary rain drizzling down through the afternoon. "But sometimes, the gods don't give us all the answers, either. There may be gods of war and power, but there is no true god of victory."

"Riko-San." Kuroko's voice comes out raspy. "How is Ogiwara-Kun doing?"

And to answer his awakening horrors, Riko slowly shakes her head. "I'm going to be honest with you, Kuroko. He's gotten worse. It doesn't look as if... "

Is it possible to feel this much pain, the main root of it stemming from the sword of betrayal that he feels has been thrust deep into him? False hope is such a fickle thing, yet for a god to give someone like him so much of it is all too much for him to bear. _I've personally prayed to him ... he heard, and once again took_ _everything I gave him, everything I had..._

Those who tease the hearts of the lonely are perhaps the cruelest of all.

"Riko-San," Kuroko croaks again, and Riko seems surprised to hear him again.

"Kuroko?"

"Please inform Prince Hyuuga-Sama and King Kagami-Sama that I will agree to the marriage, on the condition that King Kagami-Sama finds a cure to this plague. Once and for all."

Riko stares at him, eyes wide. "Kuroko, that could months, years, decades. By then it might not even matter - "

"It doesn't matter how long it could take!" Kuroko interrupts, and there is such a look of determination on his face that Riko loses all her words for a second. "What matters is that people can be saved. As long as we have that opportunity, we must not miss it. You are right that we are not guaranteed success, but we will automatically fail if we give up without trying. Kagami-San said he is searching for the cure. I will help him. Even if others think it's meaningless, I still won't give up."

"But Kuroko, do you even...love him?" Riko asks quietly, and the blue haired boy stiffens.

"That doesn't matter," Kuroko answers, his voice less firm than he'd have liked it to be. "We are all people; we are a team. Teamwork is important...no matter what the circumstances are. I'd be happy to help him find a cure, no matter what I will have to do. If it's for the greater good, I must put the livelihood and happiness of others before my own."

"Kuroko... I want you to know that I'm very proud of the person you've become. Whether you succeed or fail, I will stand behind you and support you as one of your oldest friends."

"Thank you very much, Riko-san. I will treasure those words as well as your friendship."

Riko smiles and nods. "Then I shall go and let the others know. You want to be alone, don't you?"

With a nod of Kuroko's head, she grabs her straw umbrella and heads out of the cold, empty temple of Seirin.

* * *

That night, he bathes in the sacred springs of the temple gardens, used for the cleansing of sin. His robes, slippers, and towel cast off to the side, he soaks without soap or delight. The pearly, translucent waters cleanse his skin and of every buried emotion he's concealed for the past few months.

 _Tetsuya_.

Kuroko opens his eyes, the warm waters suddenly feeling like an inferno. The steam stings his eyes. A waft of pungent aroma drifts into his mouth. "Akashi-Kun...? This must be a figment of my dream."

And indeed the god does appear out of nowhere to be presently standing before him, his presence very much like that of a phoenix: strong, radiant, commanding of the attention of the universe. But this is no simple reincarnation, simply the return of someone whom took more than their share of wonder before departing.

The god looks offended, a slightly dark look passing through his eyes, which are already surrounded by dark circles. His skin, albeit aglow with his godly aura, was much paler and more porcelain-looking than usual.

"Tetsuya, I am the real Emperor of the Gods and I stand before you in the flesh. Must you insult my presence with trivialities?"

"My apologies, Akashi-Kun. I didn't mean to insult you." Kuroko sinks deeper into the blue depths of the waters, for his robe and towel sits a tad further away than allowance for convenient reach. "May I inquire the purpose of your visit?"

This earns him a raised brow. "I am not allowed to visit my own temple?"

"That's not it. I was wondering if there was some special occasion for you to visit or something. Perhaps you heard my prayer last night." _After staying silent for all these months, and while Ogiwara-Kun is in very bad condition._

Akashi cocks his head to the side, regarding Kuroko intensely. "I had duties to attend to, Tetsuya. You must know that being Emperor of the Gods does not allow for a treasury of free time to do as I please."

"I understand, Akashi-Kun," Kuroko says tartly, and then he cannot hold back any longer. "Please save my friend."

"Shintarou is working on a cure as we speak. It is not a simple process." The soft grass swishes and makes way for a pair of divine feet as the god comes to tower over the fountain, over Kuroko. "I see you have been cleansing yourself of your sins."

"Yes, Akashi-San."

The formal honorific makes the god slow in his steps. Akashi narrows his eyes. "Tetsuya."

"How may I be of your service, Akashi-San?" Kuroko asks, and he would bow if it did not require him to stand up naked from the water. (But alas it did, and so sitting he remains.)

The god's left eye glints as if punctured by a golden ray of the sun. "Some bird whispered in my ear that you have accepted an engagement these past few months."

Kuroko shifts, and the water remains blue, ever, ever steaming. "Your bird is correct, Akashi-San."

Akashi's patience trickles to a thin halt. "So blunt as always, Tetsuya. Might I remind you that altar boys are forever bound to their temples and therefore serve in no position to marry?"

Kuroko's stare back is equally as challenging. "I don't remember ever hearing of such rules that forbid the marriage of anyone, Akashi-San."

"It is a law crafted by the universe, and therefore implied for all those who come into the service of gods and goddesses. Marriage and other bonds of the same sort create expectations. If you are to serve a god of Teiko, you must be wholly, thoroughly devoted. No exceptions."

"The priest married a woman and they have a daughter," Kuroko objects.

"The priest has formally retired some years ago, Tetsuya. He does a special favor to the king, to the gods in continuing to serve." Akashi's voice carries a hint of something dangerous within it, but this time, Kuroko misses the wind of the message. His head is feeling light, and he is sure his cheeks are as red as the roses in May.

"Akashi-San wants me not to get engaged, Akashi-San wants me to service him and him alone."

"Correct." He says it without unnecessary formality, as if Kuroko has stumbled upon common sense for the first time.

"I can't."

Akashi's eyes narrow further at such a straightfoward retaliation. _Candid words come straight from the mind, but hostility stems from within the heart._ "Why, pray tell? Do you think this Kagami could be your savior? Do you think he possesses the ability to rid you of the plague, of the heartaches that crumple your villages into ashes?

Do you think he can direct the tides? Do not make me take back my sentiments about you being a fool, Tetsuya. Do not prove me wrong."

And he hates the way Kuroko simply regards him with his blank expression, his empty eyes that give naught a care about the thoughts of the world.

"He does not love you," rasps the Emperor of the Gods, "Mark my words, Kuroko Tetsuya. You will cease to remember a trace of him once he is gone."

"He cares more about me than you do," Kuroko whispers, more to himself than anything.

His last statement does it.

With a hiss of fury, Akashi's hand wraps itself around Kuroko's throat, lifting the boy straight out of the water.

 _"Do not attempt to defy me, Tetsuya_ ," he sneers, placing his face so that Kuroko can see the wild hetero-chromatic eyes up close, "Because I always win. Because I am always right. If you don't know your place, _Tetsuya_ , I will be more than willing to remind you." The white, bobbing apple of Kuroko's throat throbs, for Akashi is not squeezing but gripping so pressure is still being applied.

Kuroko wheezes, feeling like a virgin being sacrificed for slaughter. "I don't know you anymore," he gasps out, clawing at his throat even though Akashi is not cutting off his air, and with a sullen look the god drops him like a lamb onto the grass, which reach up for him and bite into his shaking thighs.

"Don't tell me you've _ever_ cared for me, Akashi-San. You've said it yourself, many times. I'm just a mortal. I could never mean that much to a god. Decades and centuries later you'll still be alive and living with laughter, and just like what has happened these past few months, I'll be long gone from your memory." Kuroko wraps his robe around himself as quickly as he can, his skin too red to meet the other's eyes. "B-besides, tonight has shown the both of us that you treat me like nothing more than a pet out of line.

"I know that usually gods don't have tea with altar boys. I'm not as callow as some people believe me to be, Akashi-San. However, one thing I didn't know was what I meant to you...what we were. But now I know. And you're right, I am a fool, because even after all this time I had been secretly hoping that there might have been something a little more meaningful.

"But it has been my own foolishness dragging me by the leash, all along. And you and I, we both let it happen." Kuroko is speaking to himself more than anyone. "Sumimasen, Akashi-Heika." He finally meets the god's eyes. "I will go back to being the altar boy of Seirin Temple. I will still dedicate my devotion to the gods of Teiko."

In all his years of being powerful, infallible, immortal, Akashi has never felt the current wave of emotions that has enveloped him. He stares at the object of his desire, mystified above all else.

"But I made a promise to Kagami-Kun. To Prince Hyuuga, to Seirin. And I do not like breaking a promise. It is like breaking a bond. Besides, even the Gods of Teiko can't save him. Desperate times call for desperate measures, and I can't let Ogiwara-Kun die without even attempting to save his life. So I am sorry, but I cannot take it back."

"Then you leave me no choice," the vibrant-haired god finds himself snarling, "Unless the engagement is called off, your fiancé will perish tomorrow at the strike of dawn."

The blood drains from Kuroko's face, and his vision begins to spin. " _Akashi-Kun, don't do this_..."

Something gnaws from the inside of Akashi's stone cold heart. "I'll make the deal more tempting. Call off the engagement, and your friend Ogiwara Shigehiro will be saved. But if you do not... I cannot guarantee the well-being of either of them."

"Akashi-Kun!"

And with that, the emperor of the gods flees into the night.

* * *

 

**Preview for Chapter 3:**

**His tongue slithers like that of a serpent, his laughter a wild man come to stake his claim. "I will rip you to pieces, and when the time comes, I'll decapitate your little emperor too!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some background info~
> 
> ~Just because a god answers someone's prayers does not automatically mean they cure them. Rather, they give the best medical advice they can given the context of the situation (since no two bodies react the exact same way to the plague, the gods would have to do a bit of research into the specific individual's body, psychology, and chemistry before deciding on kind of treatment. That's why helping everybody is a super difficult task.) Sometimes, the patient's suffering can only conclude with death.
> 
> ~The proposal may seem like a brash decision for Kagami, but most people of Greek Mythology did not spend much time to get to know their spouses beforehand.
> 
> ~Kagami's country is based on America. While America is not exactly a kingdom, it does compose of a rather large government and marriage does provide a plethora of benefits. Look it up, lol.
> 
> ~Just as Kuroko says, desperate times call for desperate measures. To him, Kagami seems like the kind of person who can achieve great things (like in the show).
> 
> ~Even Akashi's temper is easy to flare when he is overworked. One thing I love about Greek myths is that the gods exhibit human qualities.
> 
> ~Mount Teiko is a parody of Mount Olympus.
> 
> ~If you're wondering why I capitalize Emperor of the Gods and God of Beauty, etc, but not the gods of death and plague, it is because the gods of death and plague are not Kiseki no Sedai gods and therefore do not deserve the respect of proper nouns.
> 
> Sidenotes ~ I listened to Mountain Sound by Of Monsters and Men while writing this chapter, so perhaps that song can set the scene (especially when Kuroko runs to Ogiwara's house)
> 
> I (unfortunately) do not ship KagaKuro but I 100% understand the reasons why others would and therefore acknowledge it as a real ship. I do not believe that making Kagami more "evil" would make Akashi more appealing XD Akashi is very unique, as is Kagami, and the most I can do for them is keep them in character as much as possible during the story, for they are both rockin' characters.
> 
> Thank you so much to all those who have given me generous reviews! :)


	3. Demented Entitlement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 will be posted shortly on here and on Fanfiction.net

The night becomes still again, except for Kuroko's heartbeat still thudding hard inside his chest.

Once he is clothed and on dry land, he lies back against the grass and lets them prick away at his flesh. The fireflies are rather dull tonight and so is the moonlight he gazes upon. The stars shed not a tear in the sky.

His gaze betrays none of his disdain but his body heats up with anger and confusion.

_I am questioning everything I have ever been taught._

Somewhere far away, the chirp of crickets pierces the heart of stillness.

_I thought that the gods were always benevolent._

Perhaps they are also not perfect.

_Maybe all this time, my point of view has been an illusion._

A ghostly breeze ruffles the trees. Wilting cherry blossoms rain from the branches.

_Perhaps I've only seen the world the way I wanted to see it. Or, which is more likely, the way others have wanted me to see it._

The breeze tickles the tufts of his hair, and he exhales the cool air from his nostrils.

_My very purpose was to serve the gods. It was to be my pride, my duty, my passion. And it still is - but things have changed. I have changed._

What was truly frightening was how much one could change in a short amount of time.

The Teiko gods are still the greatest. They still have all of my devotion.

_But I now believe all of them have the capability to be cruel._

How abruptly his spinning world has now come to a stop, how quickly his thoughts now take on a new direction. Maybe humans and gods are more alike than he'd previously thought.

_Forgive me, Seirin. I am sorry._

The bruises mysteriously fade, but Kuroko feels as if they left something deeper than a mark on his skin.

He has spent the night bathing in the sacred springs meant to cleanse one of sin, but now he feels more tainted than ever.

* * *

 

Kirisaki Daiichi was a kingdom of prosperity before the plague. The aristocratic gardens were nestled among wide, sloping hills and glassy skies that would rarely see the sun. Every house was built to ensure the maximum of comfort and the people here never wanted for anything.

Until recently, that is. Kirisaki Daiichi does not look the same to a traveler who had passed by in its earlier days. Most of the pretty houses have their shutters drawn and windows closed. Those that are not crumbling due to weekly and daily riots risk becoming the next targets of the starving, angry mobs.

And one god from above watches it all.

He is the god of sin, the bringer of all things foul, the god of plague. The Plague of the Seven Sins as some dub it was born from the tips of his fingers.

It wasn't to be this way. This didn't have to happen. Had his people stayed faithful to his worship, he would have spared them from the plague born of his making.

But thus they'd gone ahead and worshiped the Teiko gods. Teiko. Just thinking about their shared powers makes Hanamiya cringe. The title of emperor meant nothing since he gave that much power to the other gods - they are supposed to be his subordinates .

When Hanamiya ascends to the throne, he will overthrow anybody with power until he alone controls the center of the universe as it was meant to be. Then those Teiko brats who dared to get in his way, who dared to force him into exile take over the throne after that snotty piece of shit Sanada finally was overthrown.

Akashi Seijuro will pay for taking what belongs to Hanamiya. The latter's lips curve into a smirk as he observes an orchard of fruit trees catching on fire.

Burn, my lovelies, burn. See the desolation of your actions engulf your village in flames. Pay the price for not worshiping me as I deserve. Die the slow, agonizing deaths you have earned. Every last one of you will perish for your misdeeds. No water. No mercy.

And no Generation of Miracles.

The sickly flowers of devastation are always in blossom within the kingdom of Kirisaki Daiichi.

* * *

 

The dawn is still young, but he feels very old and very exhausted as he ascends up the steps of the temple. Shuutoku is a kingdom of many, but this mountain is rarely visited. Rumors are that the gods allow no mortal to visit, ever.

Strange enough, today the God of Fortune does not spend the day gazing into his lagoon. He has done much of that recently, and he has seen what he needs to see.

The summit of the shrine rests atop a layer of mist that hasn't quite reached the clouds but remains as close to the heavens as can be. The labyrinth of mist sometimes hides the treasure within the temples from the world's prying eyes.

The mist shimmers when sunlight embraces dawn in the first kiss of a new sunrise. The rays penetrate through layers of sparkling material and crystal to place gentle touches on the coffin within. If a mortal was ever granted this vision, they might think it the most eloquent greenhouse they have ever seen. But the interiors aren't filled with mere vegetation.

Jewels, rare trinkets, antiques of gold and precious metals collected over centuries amass in collective and respected rows. A rather impressive lion statue sits over the east wall, pouring a stream of fresh water into its fountain below.

Flowers of every kind blossom, at their most radiant despite the centuries that have passed, for these are no ordinary flowers but ones cut, picked, and cared for by the god himself. Every single minuscule scar on his fingers and the time it takes to bandage them are worth it.

But to say he regrets nothing would be a lie.

The pinnacle of his regrets lie within the heart of the coffin itself. It is one befitting of a god, yet the beauty inside it is neither god or immortal. But the coffin keeps his body from decay and confines the fragile wisp of his soul in everlasting crystal.

Midorima had had many qualms about making it crystal. On one hand, he wants to be able to see the face of the one he had once adored so much. On the other, there are simply not enough pieces of his heart left to be torn into pieces again.

The face has been fading over the years, he's noticed. The once clear, sharp image of the young man has seemingly melted and become one with the crystal.

The flowers remain prim and beautiful under his hand. Some of Midorima's especially devote worshipers have also included a gift for him in their tributes. At their best, humans could be magnanimous and compassionate. His mouth goes dry as he remembers some of the things they have done for him over the years.

His hands tremble as they touch the coffin for the first time in a very long time. It almost feels as if he's breaking the sacred veil the universe worked so hard and long to put up between them.

Almost.

It succeeded all too well, and the hands of fate are as cruel as they are majestic.

In the present, Midorima arranges the new flowers with the old. The lucky item for Scorpios today, a vase of belladonna, is placed into its awaiting spot.

The caged one was like a belladonna himself: deadly but beautiful, all too beautiful for the God of Fortune to handle. Not only did the former once possess the very manifestation of passion, but his soul was every bit as piercing as his silver eyes. Midorima remembers them, for to him they are as timeless as the beads of spring rain stirring a connection with the damp earth.

"Even after all this time, your captivation of me has not loosened its grip," he says softly, a lump in his throat for the image of the young man burned into his mind.

He need not make sure no one else could hear since the only one here with him is the petrified young man. Then again in the matter of essence he really is alone, for the preserved crystal body contains no soul within its glittering depths.

"If given the chance, I would join you in a heartbeat. There has been nothing more that I have...desired over the centuries. No matter the grandeur, the life of an immortal is swathed in isolation. In no way are my thoughts dependent on you nor is my rationality concerned with your existence, but this one phenomenon seems to make an exception for nothing.

I've had time to consider many destinies over the centuries, and I have come to a conclusion that there exists a despair in my own that is like no other. Man may propose and the gods do dispose, but it is fate that ultimately reigns. Now I follow fate but what fools we both were - what idiosyncratic values we shared.

Despite all this, I cannot say I ultimately regret the brief amount of time we shared together, as it was intended by fate, and perhaps in repugnant ways changed us both for the better. And in this way I grieve with dignity. The strongest ones need not always come out triumphant.

You were strong in your own way. This I acknowledge and attribute as one of your greatest qualities. It takes a tremendous amount of skill to battle for the greater good, but it takes just as much to battle against a perceived illusion of one.

Your courage is not lost to the stars, my love. I will ensure that your memory lives in my care for centuries to come." And with that he presses his taped fingers on the glass, through which he can see the young man's encased face in a subdued blur.

As always he leaves with a heavy heart. As much as he wants to believe his words can reach through time and space, he must accept that all this time he has been talking to nothing more than a lion of stone.

* * *

 

"Akashi."

The addressed god does not turn around, but a small smirk ghosts his lips as his eyes engage in conversation with the full, round moon.

"Shintarou. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Midorima gracefully leaps from his cloud wisp until he is standing on the same branch as Akashi. The Emperor of the Gods is not known for his height but his drawling presence simply commands the attention of anyone, be they mortal or immortal.

"I will speak all that crosses my mind, should you be in the mindset to hear my words. They may not be uplifting, but they are most certainly candid."

"I should hope that you will, my oldest friend. Speak your heart out to me."

"Your obsession with the boy has stepped over the line, nanodayo."

Akashi turns to Midorima, smiling. The green-haired god notes that while the smile is by no means bitter, it certainly does not lack bite.

"Ah, always the honest one, Shintarou. I already knew exactly what you had to speak to me about, but might I inquire why you are making this more urgent than necessary?"

"Your wrath is building to dangerous levels inside of you," Midorima says, looking straight into the much feared eyes of the Emperor god. "This could indicate a storm brewing for Rakuzan, not to mention everywhere else..."

Akashi turns to bore his eyes, one crimson one golden, straight into the soul and core of the other god. "Might you be suggesting that my control over my own kingdom is inadequate? Shintarou, are you implying that I am... incompetent in my power?"

"You know that is not what I mean to say, Akashi," replies Midorima, "And I daresay you understand exactly what I am trying to tell you."

"Do tell, then," says Akashi, amused, "I would like to hear what words lie foreboding on your tongue."

Midorima's lips curve into a most unsightly frown. "The Kuroko boy is not worth your pursuits, Akashi. You understand what happens when we mix within the affairs of mortals."

"I wouldn't exactly say I have been pursuing the boy, Shintarou," Akashi's voice is pure velvet, "I must ask you to choose your words more precisely. We wouldn't want any misunderstandings now, would we?"

Midorima is silent. The wind stirs the stray wisps of their hair, and the night seems to heave a sigh with the weight of the universe within its damp soul.

"I have loved once," the green-haired god says, occupying his fingers with tape after a long moment. "And it was no pleasant matter."

"Love," Akashi hums the word on his tongue, and bites, "Something intangible that most mortals seek but only few have ever found, and still the fewer got to keep. Well, would you look at that? Despite the number of centuries that have passed, wonders never cease. It is the only thing I have never had in my possession, and therefore I desire it more than anything."

"Love does not always find those whom desire it. More often than not I would add, nanodayo."

"A challenge I am more than willing to accept." Akashi's lips curves into a rather chilling smile, his voice raspy and eyes lit with desire, "By the end of this, Tetsuya will weep for the love of me. He will not be able to live without my presence and guidance in his mortal life. His world will come to revolve around me, and everything of his I will not only own but consume within the entirety of his affection: heart, mind, body, and soul."

Midorima's eyes flash in fury; he could not remember the last time he'd seen the Emperor of the Gods like this. "You treat it as if it was nothing more than mere power," the former sneers, "It is a cursed fate of the stars; it demolishes all chances of escape once it has you captured within its grasp. Even if you are somehow able to survive, their scars will mark you for eternity."

He cocks his head to side, pushing up his spectacles with taped fingers, breathing hard. "You have never known the meaning of love, Akashi."

"Tsk, I would not have expected such brashness from you, Shintarou." Akashi tilts his head to the side, his tone carrying a rather mocking essence. "You are wrong in that I have never known its meaning. There are hundreds of millions of mortals who pray and worship me on a daily basis. There are those who dedicate their shrine to me alone.

Their love for me surpasses the amount of your stars in this universe, Shintarou. And yet the certain love I seek is different from those of adoration. The love I seek is unyielding, burning, absolute passion. It cannot be found within any mere mortal."

(In Midorima's mind, he didn't see what made the Kuroko boy so special. He is rather ordinary, if Midorima says so himself. And he does, just not aloud.)

"I would imagine that kind of love to be more than mere power, nanodayo."

"There is no power that is mere. Power is power, and only those who know how to make use of it are the ones who can lead themselves to fulfillment. I am absolute, and all bows under my hand. Love and power are no exceptions, they will both end up in the palm at the end."

"I beg to differ," Midorima can't help but blurt out, and bites his tongue when he receives Akashi's expression. He changes course. "I will not argue anymore with you, but at the end of all this, you will see truth as it has always been there."

"And to what merit can you make of that, Shintarou?" Akashi's voice is sharp, yet amused. "My eyes see all. I make no mistakes and leave behind no regrets."

"So you say, Akashi, but what of the others that want to claim Kuroko Tetsuya? What if fate has other plans in store for you, nanodayo?"

Akashi smiles the smile of upcoming battle and blood lust. "Then I am prepared to fight for what is mine."

Midorima narrows his eyes in scrutiny. "You will battle fate?"

"If fate dares to defy me, I will ensure to teach it a lesson it will never forget. I am Emperor of the Gods, and should fate veer a different course other than the one I have chosen for it, I shall gouge out its eyes as a symbol of atonement and offer them to you."

Midorima's eyes are wide, staring at the Emperor of the Gods with disbelief. He harbours no doubt that Akashi means every word he has spoken.

The latter's lips curve into a line of triumph. "Do not make me repeat myself Shintarou, for my words are absolute over all, even the stars."

And that is how Midorima understands the conversation is over. "Very well then, Akashi." His voice is soft-spoken, a shooting star that will hit nothing in its time.

So the night goes as fast as it comes, and the stars evidently fade for no one.

* * *

 

_SLAP!_

Both Kise and Aomine's mouths hang open at the vision that is being displayed by Midorima's lagoon.

The God of Beauty and the God of Heroes peer for a closer look to verify if a patch of red was really forming on Kuroko's cheek. Even from up in Teiko they can hear the sound ricochet off the walls of the torch-lit room, throwing harsh shadows around like cannon-fire. A spark has just been ignited by someone who has lived in the shadows his entire life.

Kuroko bites the inside of his cheek, somewhat numbing the pain of the delivery as the occupants of the room stand in shock stemming from what they just witnessed. Nobody is quite sure what to say (including the two watching gods), but as per some sort of tradition it is Riko who breaks the silence.

"Was that really necessary?" She sounds conflicted, directing her stare towards the hand of the slapper.

Prince Hyuuga shifts uncomfortably but his voice comes out steady. "Disobedience can be regarded as traitorous behavior. I have to draw the line somewhere, Riko!"

"Well you don't have to slap him in front of practically the entire court! Physical punishment is performed by rather uncouth kingdoms, remember?"

"I must ask for your silence," Hyuuga says, "Gods only know what else to do with this temple sweep. It must be some form of treason to play with kingdom ties like this."

"That's not written in the rule books," says Riko, rolling her eyes, "And anyways if you're going to do a slap, at least make it a good one. That was so damn weak!"

As everyone shifts their stares onto the priest's daughter, Izuki chimes in, "His slaps have never echoed his true force. At least not until now."

"Izuki Shun, I will end you - "

"Ahh but Hyuuga, my lord, you haven't even finished your breakfast yet," Izuki says sweetly (and all are staring at him thinking he has finally cracked, although the prince knows he already did a long, long time ago), "You can always chew him out after you've devoured your main course."

This causes confusion among the room. Hyuuga feels his eye twitching like no tomorrow. "Shut up, Izuki." His tone stuns the buzzing court into silence once more.

"You know, Aominecchi, I can't believe the sharp-eyed man just made an innuendo in front of the prince's entire court, ssu ~!"

"Shut up, Kise, I'm trying to listen!"

"You don't have to be so mean, Aominecchi!"

"And you don't have to be so perverted, Kise. Good gods, I'm glad I am one so I don't have to pray to you."

"How cruel can your words get, Aominecchi?! You're almost as bad as the prince that slapped Kurokocchi!"

"Oi, don't compare me to the bastard who hits people for not getting into political marriages!"

"What are the two of you doing at my lagoon, nanodayo?"

The blond and tan god turn to face the God of Fortune who sprouts a rather large and visible vein on his forehead.

"Midorimacchi! We were just watching mortal drama unfold, ssu ~! The prince of Seirin was being mean to Kurokocchi because he didn't want to marry a foreign king."

"If I were the altar boy though, I'd go ahead and hop aboard the wedding bells plan," says the God of Heroes and War, stuffing his pinky into his ear as far as it could get, "That dense king is probably the hottest offer a boy like that is ever going to get. Let him grope his ass, ride the king's pecker a couple times, boom he gets filthy rich quick."

"So vulgar, Aominecchi!" Kise screams.

"Keep your perversion away from my lagoon, nanodayo!" Midorima shouts, jabbing Aomine with a taped finger.

"Oi!" grumbles Aomine, swatting it away. "I was just making a point."

"The world doesn't need points like yours, Aominecchi," Kise snaps, "I'm sure we'd all prefer if you kept them to yourself. Besides, Kurokocchi can do so much better. He doesn't need anyone else if he has Akashicchi."

"I don't think that's any of your business, Kise," Midorima remarks, perhaps just as sharply, "Frankly, I am quite insulted that you two idiots would sneak to my lagoon the brief moment I am gone."

"You never leave your lagoon, ssu ~! And you rarely ever let us use it as it is."

"Tch, you're stingy with it," Aomine replies, making a face as his pinky digs into something deep.

"Aomine, I have never seen a habit that revolts me so - "

"Hello everyone!" A giant yawn erupts as a pile of clouds move themselves aside to reveal the face of a gigantic violet god.

Midorima splutters. "Murasakibara, were you - were you napping in that pile of clouds?"

"Yep," the God of Plenty and Harvest replies happily, suppressing another yawn, "And I think I have some leftover corn harvest in the front pockets of my robes."

The Gods of Fortune, Romance, and War could only stare as the God of Harvest munches away on his own creation.

"Oh, Kurokocchi is speaking now!" Kise points out, and all four of them turn their attention back towards the lagoon.

"Sumimasen," says the altar boy, "Normally a broken promise is nothing more than an abhorrence most abominable, however in this case I must commit hypocrisy. It is for the greater good that I ask to dissolve the arrangements of this union. I was visited by a god last night - "

"Preposterous! You must not tell such lies in the front of the prince's court."

"I beg your pardon, but I am not lying. The Emperor of the Gods himself - "

"No one has ever reported coming face-to-face with a god! And to think you have the nerve to say a god visited you!"

Whispers ring across the room. "Did he say he was visited by the Emperor of the Gods himself?"

"Poor thing's not used to this much attention that he suddenly gets delusional."

"He's gone mad."

"Shit, he's really getting the short end of the stick in that court," mumbles Aomine.

"Poor, poor Kurokocchi! I'd go down there and give him a big hug just to prove all those meanies wrong!"

"Aka-chin has allowed none of us to go down there unless it's for plague-related necessities," Murasakibara's voice comes muffled from him chomping his corn, "He says he wants us patrolling Teiko in every given moment."

"The life of the party as always," Aomine remarks dryly. Midorima's eyes narrow as they zone in at the bronze god.

"No one is to go near Kuroko Tetsuya," he says firmly, doing his habitual routine of pushing up his spectacles, "Unless they wish to incur Akashi's wrath."

Three pairs of eyes flash towards him in surprise.

"What are you even talking about, Midorima?"

"I see no reason to hold back my words. Akashi harbors a persistent...interest within the boy to the point where he has made multiple visits to Seirin in person."

"I wish I got to visit him!" Kise whines in the background. "Ouch!"

"Sorry, Ki-chin." Murasakibara draws back his elbow, not sounding very sorry at all.

"Something is happening in the lagoon!"

The four gods turn their attention back to the waters where faint ripples are beginning to appear.

"The gods wish me not to wed at this time." If the room was making him unperturbed, Kuroko certainly was not showing it. "I cannot go against the wishes of the gods. As long as Seirin still thrives under their protection, I wish not to anger them. I am sorry, Kagami-Sama, Hyuuga-Sama." And he bows the lowest he's ever bowed in his life because he has never felt so low before.

"King Kagamicchi is really, really red," Kise points out. The little ripples on the surface become a tad more erratic, the gods could feel the tension in the room escalate to new levels.

"Your disobedience is unacceptable, Kuroko," roars the Prince of Seirin, "I knew I was being too lenient with my ruling. No Teppei, don't you dare interject any of your opinions this time. Your advice has done nothing for me but allow my subjects to be indulged carelessly at any given leisure. I am still the sovereign of this kingdom and therefore you all shall still abide by the laws."

"Hyuuga, you're starting to sound like a tyrannical dictator already," yawns Izuki, waving a hand around, "Lighten up a bit! You're measuring your ruler status with obedience but you shouldn't take everything so personally."

"Um Izuki, I don't know if this a right time or place - " begins Kiyoshi, setting a large hand on Izuki's shoulder.

"Both of you shut up this minute!" snaps Hyuuga. For a moment, he looks as if he's about to fly into a berserk rampage and unleash all of his wrath upon the kingdom.

Then the moment fades as quickly as it comes, and he's rubbing his flushed face with one hand while the court looks on in stunned silence.

"That kingdom has problems," mutters Aomine and the other three agree with him, but none of them can tear their eyes away.

Kagami looks incredibly embarrassed as well. He scratches the back of his head and makes no eye contact with Kuroko, who is busy looking elsewhere anyways.

"Hyuuga, really, it's fine. I have a long trip ahead and I can stop by another kingdom. I already said I won't hold anything against you guys, so we can just forget all this ever happened."

"Kagami, with all due respect, this is about disrespect and disobedience. Treachery must be addressed and receive proper punishment."

"I beg your pardon, Hyuuga," Riko cuts in, "But I don't really think disagreeing with being forced into a political marriage can be considered treachery. It may not be the politest thing to do but it's not anywhere near as bad as you're making it out to be. By and by, it is not in Seirin's principle to force anyone to do something against their will."

"In my kingdom, whenever we disagree on a matter, we all take a vote," Kagami adds, "Majority wins. We may not be able to please everyone but this way at least we know we're taking the majority into consideration. That's the way a democracy is run."

"Come to think of it, it doesn't sound like an all-around bad idea," Kiyoshi rubs his chin, "What do you think, Hyuuga?"

"I don't know anymore," mutters Hyuuga, "Do as you please. Obviously this is not exactly the kingdom I had envisioned."

"Now, now, don't be a spoilsport," Kiyoshi smiles at him, "Your opinion still very much matters! All the important decisions are made by you, and that will never change. Shall we take a vote, everyone?"

Murmurs of agreement ring out among the court.

"Hang on!" Hyuuga interjects, and all eyes turn toward him. "Won't it be a little silly to vote whether Kuroko gets wedded or not?"

"That's not what we're voting for," Riko snaps, rolling her eyes, "Well then! All those in favor of Seirin upholding its principles of free will, raise your hand high into the air!"

The four gods watch as the room unanimously hold their hands up (including Kagami).

"Well, it's decided then," Kiyoshi announces cheerfully, "Court dismissed. You are dismissed as well, Kuroko. Come on Your Highness, I will see that you are off to a safe journey."

"Yay! Kurokocchi was saved!" cheers Kise.

"Tch. I still say he would have been better off marrying the king," scoffs Aomine, "But whatever, he's an idiot. At least Akashi has got more brains than him."

"Why, I quite appreciate the sentiment there Daiki," says a smooth voice from behind them.

The four gods spin around to acknowledge the Emperor, the God of War bearing a particularly red face.

"Akashi..."

"Akashicchi!"

"Akashi, nanodayo."

"Aka-chin, welcome back."

Akashi nods at Murasakibara. "What has been the purpose of your little gathering here at Shintarou's lagoon?"

"We were watching Kurokocchi renounce his engagement," Kise replies, a little too bubbly, "As the God of Romance, I approve! He and Kagamicchi don't pair well together romantically - it would have been an unfortunate mismatch."

"Do be quiet, Ki-chin. Your voice sounded so annoying and high-pitched back there."

"Murasakicchi! Why so mean?!"

"What has become of Tetsuya?" Akashi inquires, particularly toward Midorima.

"Seirin has approved of his relinquishment, and he has currently retired to his temple," the God of Fortune replies, pushing up his spectacles. He sends an incredulous look Akashi's way.

Akashi's rather thin lips curve into a line. "Good. Daiki, Atsushi, I need you two to scout the skies for Hanamiya Makoto. Rumor has it that he has recently been seen overlooking the wreckage of Kirsaki Daiichi. Combine your forces and defeat him, but bring him back alive."

Aomine's veins thrum with excitement at the prospect of a mission that did not involve the plague. Even Murasakibara seems to perk up.

"Yes, Aka-chin!" He does a salute a god of giant stature really should be more careful about.

"You can count on us, Akashi," Aomine says, a large grin painting his face. He and Murasakibara only exchange glances before they teleport locations with a soft whoosh.

Akashi turns to the other two. "Shintarou, Ryouta, I need you to stay at Teiko and maintain order. Continue your medical research and Ryouta, you are to assist Shintarou in any way he asks. I will be traveling from kingdom to kingdom aiding those with plague, so contact me only in the state of an emergency."

"Yes sir, Akashicchi!"

Midorima's reply is more calculated, more hesitant. "Very well then, Akashi. I will do as you ask, nanodayo."

"Excellent. Oh and do be sure to keep an eye on Tetsuya during my absence. A particularly dear friend of his, Ogiwara Shigehiro, is in dire need of medical attention." And with those words Akashi departs.

"I think it's kind of adorable the way Akashicchi is so set on protecting Kurokocchi! Don't you agree, Midorimacchi?!"

But Midorima remains silent as the two make their way to the Teiko library near the fountain (constructed of a brilliant marble with endurance, in courtesy of the God of Fortune and Wisdom). Kise, on the other hand, continues to chat away about everything underneath the sun.

"-Midorimacchi, are you even listening to me? Midorimacchi? Why are you going into the history section? Shouldn't we be hitting up the medical section instead?"

"Studying a topic without studying its origin is an action akin to that of a fool." Midorima's fingers skim the majestic rows of shelves until they come to rest on a large leather-bound volume entitled The History of Teiko.

Kise whistles. "Wow Midorimacchi, that sure is some ancient script."

Midorima tsks. "It was completed not even a few centuries ago. That shouldn't be a long time to you, Kise."

"Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?!"

"Take it as whatever you want," Midorima replies, "I may need some time to translate some of the old writing. I hate to ask this, but do you think you have the capabilities to handle the lagoon for a bit?"

"You bet!" Kise replies brightly, though his eyes narrow into slits of determination. "I will keep an eye on Kurokocchi and police the world at the same time ssu~ !"

But Midorima's attention diverts back to the book; if there be any treasury of answers they were sure to lie somewhere in here. The pages are old and yellowing, filling his nose with the scent of old books and leather-bound promises time was scarcely able to keep.

"It's time I discover where you come from and what spell you cast over our emperor, Kuroko," the God of Fortune mutters as he dives into the legends of the past.

* * *

 

"Hyuuga, you can't stay in bed forever," Izuki says, tugging at the prince's covers, "You have to go and eat something now."

"Go away Izuki. I made a fool of myself today and everyone will remember it for the rest of my life. I've lost so much face as prince."

The first thing that pops into Izuki's mind is a brilliant pun, but he decides to bite his tongue instead. "Why did you yell so much?"

A bitter chuckle emits from underneath the covers. "Since when do I not yell all that much? I'm used to it. As a figure of royalty I must have command over my own kingdom now mustn't I?"

"I think everyone likes the way you run it," Izuki says, "You're never tyrannical, and you've still never allowed yourself to be overtaken by power. You came close today actually, but you held on. I'm still proud of you."

"... Well, it's not difficult to make you proud," Hyuuga says, though his words bear a hint of a smile.

Izuki grins. "That's very true, my prince. And the way you run Seirin may be different than that of any other kingdom, but to me it doesn't even feel like a kingdom - it's like we're all one big family."

Hyuuga sits up. "That's surprising...hearing it from you."

Izuki sits beside him on the soft mattress. "Is it? You know it is true, and just about everyone thinks it." He reaches for Hyuuga's hand. It is larger than his own and warm within the palm.

"Do you think he might be upset with me?"

"Who, Kuroko? Nah, he seems more like the type who'd be upset at himself."

"Typical Seirin boys," Hyuuga chuckles weakly, but Izuki throws an arm around his shoulder, beaming.

"How about we go for some warm miso soup and that imported tea you got last week?"

"That actually sounds quite scrumptious right now," Hyuuga says, removing the covers, "Ah, let me just find my shirt. Can you step out for a minute and close the door?"

"Actually, I'd rather stay right here." Izuki's grin is large and dopey, even when Hyuuga's pillow hits him.

"Shut up Izuki!"

Izuki chuckles. "Hyuuga, you only need to ask. Of course I'd love to stay the night as well."

* * *

 

The thunderstorm outside makes it even harder for Kuroko to fall asleep. His thoughts are filled with the occurrences of the day, and try as he might he cannot rid himself of several maddening emotions burning within him.

Each streak of lightning dims the fading ember of his heart. The prospect of marriage seems like such a distant shore, still the waters prove to only get rougher the closer he gets.

It is the time of the night for one to toss and turn in the regret of everything they have ever done or said. The memories are swallowed by vortexes of infinity and dreams are warped into the tapestry of the cosmos.

Kuroko is having none of it. _Do not blow this situation out of proportion. I am stronger than this._

_Everyone has done things they regret. Everyone has lost faith in something good they once believed in. That doesn't mean I should stop believing in myself. That doesn't mean everything I believed in was a lie. It just means I should open my eyes and allow myself to accept the truth that comes with the past being gone and done._

_If my faith gives me a sense of purpose and belonging like no other, then by it I will stick and life I will go on to live._

_And it's okay_ , is Kuroko's last thought as he finally drifts off, _if the gods act a little human sometimes. After all, everyone must do it from time to time._

But a good night's sleep is the last thing Kuroko gets this evening.

Some instinct within him wakes him up in the middle of the night. Light hits his eyes at a harsh angle, and he blinks a few times before he can register the overall picture.

_How come there is light? I blew out all the candles before going to sleep._

He glances up.

And almost screams.

A face hovers a few inches above his own, but it clearly is not the Emperor of the Gods. It doesn't look like it belongs to any god, for it consists of two enormous voids that seem to be filled with everything and nothing all at once as they are being devoured by the jaundice that makes up the man's complexion. Although the man is ruggedly handsome, he shows many signs of virulent toil.

Internally Kuroko takes a breath. How despicably shallow he is being to base his judgement off of someone's physical appearance. He makes a commitment to himself in that moment: he is not to ridicule anyone for something they cannot change.

"Who are you?" he asks neither kindly nor unkindly in his soft, daily monotone. He scoots back in order to retain a little personal space.

A large, terrifying grin rips across the gnarled lips. "Why, I'm simply your average homeless man seeking shelter for the night," the mans says, his deep tone sickly sweet, "Surely a kind boy like yourself can offer me some food and a place to sleep?" A hand reaches toward Kuroko's cheek. "Perhaps some sympathy too..."

Kuroko immediately draws back. "I beg your pardon, Stranger-san. There is always plenty of food and drink provided in our temple, and Seirin Temple would be more than happy to offer you accommodation for the night. But since we are mere strangers, I must respectfully ask you to maintain both of our personal spaces."

I wonder how he got in if the temple doors are always locked at night. Could it be ...?

"Tsk, tsk. I must say I was expecting a boy with more eagerness," the man says, "But you have a defiant air about you. I suppose that will have to do."

Kuroko feels an icy tremble down his back. He was not one for violence, but his eyes scan the proximity for anything he can use to defend himself with should the occasion arise.

The man seems to know exactly what Kuroko is up to and tosses his head back in a chortle of vehement laughter. "Your obvious intentions are performed in vain, little mortal. I can sense your anxiousness from where I stand. Let me introduce myself then - Hanamiya Makoto, God of Sin and bringer of the Plague you all have become so well acquainted with."

He holds out a hand in mockery of Kuroko going still, but the blue-haired temple-keeper snaps out of his reverie just as soon as he sinks into it. His hands clench into fists at his side. The god is blocking his only exit, and he doubts anything in the room can defend himself against the powers of a god.

So he stands still. He will do his best to reason with the god. And should it be necessary, pray to Teiko. He can also ring the large bell that overlooks the roof. But can he really attempt to outrun the god onto the second floor...?

"I must admit that I've been wanting to meet you for awhile, Kuroko Tetsuya. Some bird whispered in my ear that you have been eating out of the great Akashi Seijuro's palm for many months now; I'd be simply delusional if I didn't become interested in you."

"I beg your pardon, Hanamiya-Sama," Kuroko responds, "But you must have been delusional if you were talking to birds."

An icy tension settles about the room as the god's lips curve into a cold smile. "Beautiful, just beautiful," he applauds slowly, closing the distance between them with every meticulous step, "I see that every bitch does learn from its master. Too bad he has taught you nothing about defending yourself from the other gods. What a cruel web he's gotten you into; you've both been wasting your time."

A blast emulates from the god's fingertips, quick and blinding and Kuroko is flat on his bottom, rendered immobile.

"No wonder you remain symptom free even after I allowed my vapors to plague the air that you breathe during your sleep. I should have known that damned Akashi would have applied some sort of protective barrier over you - most likely around the pressure point on your neck, that's where it stands the most powerful. But no matter. I will still have you in the end."

Kuroko's heartbeat has hastened to many leagues per minute since this encounter. He says a few quick prayers in his head and hopes that they have been heard. No matter how futile it seems to be, he will not lessen his hold on the little hope he needs to cling onto.

This is a god - but he is a monster of one, a monster with sallow skin and bulging eyes the hue of dirty rainwater bearing its teeth at him.

"You may think you have won tonight." Kuroko is relived to hear he can still speak. The sound of his own voice gives him a tiny dose of courage. "But good always triumphs over evil. Ultimately, it doesn't matter how many victories you gain or lives you take, you will never be a god to be respected if you dwell only upon our misery and suffering. Oh, and I am not a bitch." Blue flames burn inside Kuroko's eyes. "But something reassures me that karma is."

Hanamiya's eyes stop twinkling and his lips curl into a sneer. "I am so done with little bakas like you. You may be protected from me physically, but I have a trump card to ensure I get to feast upon your pain and the pain of all your Teiko friends!"

Kuroko is freed from the telekinetic immobility and he hits the ground with a dull thud. His immediate response is to reach for a candlestick - if he can just send some hot wax the other's way - buy himself some time - even if it's mere seconds, time always counts -

Hanamiya's tongue slithers like that of a serpent, his laughter a wild man come to stake his claim. "I will rip you to pieces, and when the time comes, I'll decapitate your little emperor too. Behold, little one - my trump card."

Kuroko doesn't even manage to grab onto the candlestick before he feels himself rendered immobile again. But this time something is different. Something is off. A sinister green haze seems to be swallowing his body - and though it causes him no physical pain, a dull headache begins to pound away at his temple. It's all coming from one little green stone the god clutches in his hand as if he is praying with it.

Kuroko holds onto his head and tries to move - tries to do something, anything for relief - opens his mouth to speak - it is all futile.

Hanamiya's cackle slices through the night as he vanishes from Seirin Temple, making sure to extinguish every single source of light on his exit.

Kuroko is left to revel in his own horror as he feels nothing more in his legs, arms, head, chest. His expression remains silent and dispassionate, composed. But in that moment, that is the last thing he feels as everything within his entire existence fades away into the cold stillness of stone.

* * *

 

"Midorimacchi! Midorimacchi!"

Midorima's head snaps up, the rim of his eyes rather crimson from conducting his studies nonstop.

"What is it, Kise?" he snaps as the blond bursts into the library, sending his pages of translations fluttering. "HEY!"

"Oops, sorry about that Midorimacchi! But you've got to come quick! Something awful has happened to Kurokocchi!"

Midorima is adamant to denying it later, but at that moment he shouts, "WHAT?!" And proceeds to follow Kise to the lagoon, not even bothering to pull away the hold Kise has on his arm.

"It's Kurokocchi!" Kise practically wails. "I've already sent word to Akashicchi, I fear I may have been too late! I was so focused on researching the cures that I didn't even notice anything happening until it already happened! I'm a terrible guardian, Midorimacchi, I really am!"

Midorima glances over into his lagoon, but sees nothing besides a crowd in chaos at the Seirin Temple. He crosses his arms. "If you would stop your blabber and actually speak to me like an intelligent being about what is going on, then perhaps I could be of more help in the matter."

"Kurokocchi was turned to stone!"

Midorima's arms fall to his sides. " _What_? How is that possible?" he sputters.

"The god of plague did it," Kise attests, his voice somehow composed enough to string his sentences together, "Haizaki has been busy sorting out the dead since the beginning of the plague. We have heard littlefrom him which means he is too preoccupied to mess with us anytime soon. Who else could it be besides the bringer of this plague?"

"Hanamiya has wanted to strike at Teiko for a very long time," Midorima states thoughtfully, "This would have to be a perfect example of a revenge attempt to unhinge Akashi. Additionally, Hanamiya is the only one to possess the power of turning one to stone."

"What kind of sick power is that?!"

"It stems from an ancient power derived from a Gorgon," Midorima explains, "In our present day, it is rumored to be in the form of a small emerald. But should it come into that form, its powers can only be used once, nanodayo."

"The Seirin people were talking about smithereens of bright green at the Kurokocchi statue's feet!"

Midorima's eyes narrow. "Then it must have been him. No one else in this world possesses a Gorgon emerald besides Hanamiya Makoto."

Kise narrows his eyes as well. "Then he better be prepared for a goddamn showdown. Let us find Akashicchi!"

"No, it is better if we stay here," Midorima objects, "If we leave Teiko unguarded, that would be a mistake on our parts. If you have sent a message to Akashi, it is likely that he is on his way as we speak."

"I sure hope so," Kise mutters, narrowing his eyes at the skies around them.

"Let us take the best course of action," Midorima says, "Which is to fulfill our respective duties in the time that we wait for Akashi to return. That would make the most efficiency out of everyone's time. Besides, I am just about finished with my translations. If my studies add up with the periods of history, then it will be an enormous revelation we come to."

A tremor slices through earth, sea, and sky. The whole world tingles. The kingdoms of Seirin, Kaijo, Shuutoku, Touou, Yosen, and Rakuzan feel the magnitude of the god's rage.

It is absolute suicide if one dares to mess with Teiko.

Akashi's fury is silent but livid. He does not scream his head off. He does not curse everything in sight. Instead, his knuckles whiten and his heterochromatic eyes disappear from sight beneath his bangs.

No one in Kirisaki Daiichi is to be spared from his wrath. In due time, the ruins of Kirisaki Daiichi will remain only as legend, but it will heed as a warning to anyone who dares to consider challenging the authority of the Emperor of the Gods.

"The corrupt people of Kirisaki Daiichi will be human no more. They will weave webs for their homes and devour vermin for sustenance instead," he tells Kise, Murasakibara, and Aomine, "Show no mercy."

He would have sent Midorima as well to complete the circle, but he is intrigued by what the God of Fortune tells him.

"If you happen to remember that Kuroko was found on the steps of Seirin Temple as a baby," Midorima says, calmly and solemnly looking Akashi in his fuming eyes, "I believe I have discovered the origin of his emergence. Tell me Akashi, what do you recall about the Phantom Sixth God?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Midorima's lagoon works well to see mortals and lesser powers, but it is a lot harder for it to detect a god. It would be more efficient for the Teiko gods to use it to help victims (and in Akashi's case keep an eye on Kuroko) than to use it to try to find sneaky Hanamiya.
> 
> ~Hanamiya's emerald is acquired from the famous Gorgon Medusa, henceforth it can turn people to stone. But it only works once, as Midorima said.
> 
> ~Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, and Aomine have never personally met Kuroko yet, but since Akashi spent a lot of time watching him from Midorima's lagoon (xD make of that what you will) and Kuroko prayed often, they have all gotten a chance to witness Kuroko's character.
> 
> ~The following is my answer to why Kagami felt relieved that Kuroko denied his marriage in the last chapter:
> 
> The proposal is done more out of obligation for his country than anything since he is pressured by his council members to find a partner to establish a balance/stability of power (and Kagami's council is similar to the American system of government where the majority holds the most influence and one party having too much power is seen negatively).
> 
> Though Kuroko has little power or social standing to offer, he is the one to tour Kagami around so the latter feels the most comfortable with him out of everyone in Seirin. Kagami is embarrassed and relieved when Kuroko rejects him because he doesn't want to feel as if he is forcing Kuroko to do something. He's essentially prioritizing Kuroko's benefit over himself because that's the kind of king he wants to be. But the two did just meet for awhile ago; it was a mutual respect and strong friendship at best. Needless to say, it proved to be awkward on both of their parts.


	4. Relentless Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi-God of Royalty, King of the Gods, Of Power, Art, the Future
> 
> Murasakibura-God of Plenty (agriculture, harvest)
> 
> Aomine-God of War, God of Heroism, Adventure
> 
> Midorima-God of Wisdom, Knowledge, Fortune
> 
> Kise-God of Beauty, Fantasy, and Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for never giving up on me. I promised to complete this story and I plan on abiding by that promise.
> 
> If you are looking to enjoy the full experience of the chapter with its accompanying music, go onto Youtube and play the KNB Ost Winter Cup when you see my signal of three italicized dots towards the end of the chapter (...)

Akashi narrows his eyes. "What about the Phantom Sixth God, Shintarou? If my memories are correct, we'd agreed to never tread upon those waters again."

"I have discovered an ancient incarnation that may turn Kuroko back," Midorima deadpans, watching Akashi's eyes suddenly light up with unnerving passion.

"When the others return, inform them to come to the lagoon at once."

Immediate reports from lesser deities informed that the symptoms of the plague died down almost immediately. Kise announces with a humble cheer that Ogiwara had awoken from his slumber and was eating the food his father brought him.

Within hours the kingdom of Kirisaki Daiichi was reduced to ashes, infiltrated by spiders that once thrived among town in human flesh.

Murasakibara hands Akashi a glass jar with a large black spider inside. "Aka-chin, here is the most vile creature in the world."

"Thank you, Atsushi."

The gods, the wind, the heavens could feel a tremor through the atmosphere as Akashi's graceful fingers gripped the jar.

Within moments the jar had disintegrated, leaving the spider to be crushed into dusty powder as it roast alive, each one of its legs twisting in abominable direction. From that moment on, the bits of Hanamiya spread across the four corners of the earth, for the spiders had become the punishment from the gods to mankind.

A dark look still rests on Akashi's face as Kise and Murasakibara brings back the Kuroko statue from Seirin temple. They place it in the Teiko library.

"There you go, Kurokocchi. You would have liked this place," Kise says with a sad look.

"Shintarou, you must tell us how to free Tetsuya at once."

"All along, the truth had been hidden in plain sight," Midorima mutters, "Which is why it must have escaped our notice. Interesting...the low presence must have been inherited." He unravels a bandage off his left pointer finger and dips it into the lagoon, creating a series of counterclockwise ripples.

The lagoon trembles, and an image begins to take place but it was not of any presently-known villages. Midorima clears his throat.

"A long time ago, Teiko was created by the First Emperor of the Gods, an immortal whom we knew as Shirogane Kozo. Shirogane, who had aged considerably due to his impossibly complex creations, had stepped down from his throne and was training Sanada Naoto to reign over a new generation. At the same time, Shirogane was also training a group of advisers for Sanada, who would later become known as Kiseki no Sedai, or the Generation of Miracles."

"Yay, we're in Mido-chin's story," Murasakibara mumbles between a mouthful of ambrosia.

Midorima throws Murasakibara a dirty look before clearing his throat once more. "Shirogane wanted the Kiseki to protect Sanada unconditionally for eternity; therefore, he shared with them his most ancient secrets and magic. Soon enough, rumor had it that the Kiseki no Sedai became even more powerful than Sanada and Shirogane themselves."

"I hardly doubt it's a rumor," snorts Aomine.

"Daiki, quiet."

"Shirogane did not mind, for he wanted a reign of peace and prosperity through his golden years. He bit back all lengths and boundaries for the Kiseki's power, all the while he himself began fading into obscurity. Eventually he became known as the Phantom Sixth God.

Now, Sanada was not particularly fond of the Kiseki's power. In his eyes they were more of a threat than protection, and although he knew it was in his best interest to let them be alongside him, he did not particularly trust any of them. In order to become more powerful himself, he had started practicing the act of human sacrifice. He ordered his worshipers to slaughter young men and women every full moon, growing more and more ruthless alongside his power. This decision was met with disdain by the other gods, including Shirogane. But Sanada would not relent."

All heads turn to glance at Akashi, whose expression morphs into something between a smirk and a _tsk_.

"This created a rift between the gods, a divider if you will. Naturally, difficulties on Teiko equaled to difficulties for the human mortals. There just so happened that there lived a boy called Nijimura Shuzo, who grew up in a poor cottage with no family but his father. One day his father fell deathly ill, and Nijimura began praying nonstop for the gods to heal his ailing father."

The god adjusts his glasses before continuing further.

"Now, it was well-known among Teiko that Sanada was, for the lack of a better word, foolhardy, particularly in the delicate art of decision-making. All gods harbor somewhat of an ability to heal human diseases, the simple decision of who to spare lying in the palm of their hand. Although the Kiseki came to an unanimous agreement to heal the ailing mortal, Sanada had strictly forbidden ill humans to be cured at the hands of the gods. The fiercely loyal Nijimura then began to offer himself as a sacrifice in his prayers, vowing to do whatever it takes to save his father, causing Sanada to become even more relentless regarding the act of healing.

While a brew raged on in Teiko, the Phantom Sixth God Shirogane could not stand by any longer. With swift diligence he visited Nijimura's cottage, not only healing his father but directing father and son to a mine ridden with gold. Nijimura and his father thus built a temple in honor of the Phantom Sixth God. This acted as a bridge between them and the gods, whom had accepted Nijimura as an honorary member of Teiko."

"I remember Nijimura-senpai, ssu~!"

"Hell yeah, he was a cool kid."

"He even taught us many things, Aominecchi!"

"I could see Niji-chin being one of us."

A moment of silence passes before Midorima continues. "But all was not well on Teiko, for Sanada became livid once he discovered Shirogane's disobedience. Swiftly he stripped Shirogane of power through trickery of weakening potion and proceeded to banish him to the mortal world."

"I remember that," someone whispers darkly.

"As one could imagine, the reactions were immediate. In the Kiseki's fury, they combined their powers and stripped Sanada of all power and immortality. They ended up vanquishing him- no trace of him would ever be heard from again. But just the same, once someone is banished to the human world, they will never be able to return to the world of the gods. Such was a thing to happen to Shirogane, who became an aging mortal.

The Kiseki did everything they could to bring him back, but this was one thing the universe could not bend for them. They wanted to help Shirogane in any way they could, but thus having lost most of his immortal memory after his plight, Shirogane wandered off into the valleys. Due to the linger of his phantom-like presence, he was incredibly difficult to find. It wasn't until many years later that they found out he'd married a peasant woman and lived the last few years of his mortal life doting over their young daughter.

The Kiseki weren't able to watch over Shirogane's daughter until the lagoon was created in Teiko, a difficult process when one takes into consideration the responsibility left to the Kiseki by Shirogane and Sanada. Fortunately they were able to unanimously follow a new leader, and thus a new era was born."

All heads turn to Akashi, who gives a solemn nod as if to say _don't stop now, Shintarou._

"Shirogane's daughter grew up quickly and married a man by the of surname Kuroko. However, due to the chaos at the time and ruthless famine, they had no choice but to abandon their baby son at the steps of a temple. They had been overworked and starved to death by the time the Kiseki installed the lagoon. The baby, due to having inherited his grandfather's low presence, was unrecognizable to them at this time."

However, Kuroko Tetsuya's devotion to the gods and the the lagoon's magical properties eventually led Teiko back to him, the boy who grew up in the temples of Seirin.

The rest is history. You all know what happens next," Midorima finishes, his tone soft.

The Generation of Miracles allow another moment of silence to reign over them, reflecting on every aspect of Midorima's accounted history.

"Mido-chin, I have a question." All eyes turn to Murasakibara, who is the first one to speak. "Why did you refer to Kiseki no Sedai as _they_ in your story? We all know it's us."

Midorima clears his throat, pushing up his glasses. "It's for the purpose of narration, Murasakibara."

"I suppose such accuracy deserves its merits," Akashi finally speaks up, "But tell me, Shintarou, what purpose does this serve to aid us in getting Tetsuya back?"

"I was just about to get there, Akashi." Midorima's glasses glint with his perspiration. "Before Shirogane was banished, he told me of a powerful spell that he was almost finished brewing. It used up much of his energy and power, but he was determined bring upon its existence. At the time it was created, he thought it to be the most powerful spell in the universe. The spell of reincarnation."

"And how is it that you have come to be so far with Shirogane's spells?" Akashi's voice is pleasant, yet carries the iciest of chills.

"I have done adequate research after observing Kuroko closely," Midorima replies carefully, constructed. "And ultimately put together his resemblance to Shirogane."

"Kuro-chin does seem to be just as invisible as Shirogane-sensei," Murasakibara chimes in.

"So does this mean that Tetsu's like a demigod or something?" Aomine demands, an eyebrow up in suspicion.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Midorima replies. "Although Kuroko's body functions as a mortal, a faint trace of immortality may exist among his veins." He pauses. "It would ultimately be vital, should Shirogane's spell be activated, to stir whatever immortality there is left."

"Shintarou," Akashi says, "Are you inquiring that the trace of immortality flowing through Tetsuya's veins holds the key to restoring him to life?"

"Precisely," Midorima confirms, though he gravely adds, "But there is a cost."

"What cost?" Akashi demands sharply, immediately.

At that, Midorima meets him squarely in the eye. "A high cost, higher than one could ever imagine." He adjusts his spectacles with an air of unnerving. "First, all parties activating the spell must not have blood that is one hundred percent descended from mortals. Since Kuroko is the descendant of Shirogane, that covers that, but it is only the beginning.

"The spell contains elements from various powerful sources used to create the universe, therefore it was essentially made to honor the art of creation. In its process, the spell will reincarnate its parties through many different lifetimes. The parties will live these lifetimes without previous immortality or memory. After each lifetime ends, the parties will be reborn into different bodies, and the cycle begins anew.

The reincarnation is set for about 18 lifetimes for each party, although the equity itself is not that simple. Akashi, say that you and Kuroko decide to endure the spell. There exists no guarantee that you two will meet in every single lifetime, nor is there a pre-determined destiny that declares you two ending up together in each lifetime."

"I see."

"Furthermore," continues Midorima, and all of the world may as well be dead to the Teiko gods at the moment, "Shirogane wasn't able to explain the full extent of the spell to me before his departure. From what I conclude, the 18 lifetime-cycle is a very loose guarantee. The spell is alive with an essence of its own-and I am afraid it may dictate your course on its own accord."

"I beg your pardon, Shintarou?" A thin, bitter smile spreads over Akashi's lips. "I thought I heard the word 'dictate' among your words. Do explain."

"Because it harbors that much power, the spell lives with soul of its own. It can sense your destination, your glory, your triumph, your sorrows..." Midorima clears his throat, feeling the cool stare of Akashi directed at him. "If it sees that the 18 cycles surpasses your needs, or in the event where it decides more cycles are necessary, it will add more involuntary lifetimes."

"And what purpose will that serve, pray tell?" hisses Akashi. "What prospect does this tomfoolery wish to resolve in its endgame?"

"The ultimatum remains that at the end of all its cycles, all parties of the spell will be reincarnated into the same universe as they started in, only the purest, most idealistic version of themselves. Individuals whom would have made it through all lifetime cycles and levels will be rewarded not only with immortality but self-actualization once more. In other words, you would gain back yourself and more."

It takes a moment for this to sink into Teiko.

"So, if Akashicchi wants to get Kurokocchi back, he and Kuorkocchi will both have to go through reincarnated lifetimes again and again for about 18 times until they end up back in this universe?!" exclaims Kise.

"For once, your observational skills do not seem subpar." says Midorima ("Meanie!" Kise whines). "But yes, that is correct. Each lifetime will be a level of sorts, a test in itself. A deity may not use the spell for the purpose of amusement or any self-satisfying means. It must be used at least between two individuals, and the usage of the spell must involve a goal. You must make it clear that you have called upon it for a worthy purpose."

Akashi runs his tongue across his dry lips, heterchromatic eyes gleaning with desire. "Why, that is such a simple task. What else but love, of course? The one thing that I have yet to taste."

"Akashicchi is such a romantic!" Kise all but squeals, which earns him a hard jab from Aomine. (Teiko then proceeds to ignore Kise's yelp).

"Akashi..." Midorima hesitates. "You claim that is your purpose, but I ask that you consider it carefully. Once you have chosen a purpose for the spell, it will recognize that as your ultimate endgame. For instance, if you decide to go with 'love', then it will revolve your levels and success rates around that goal. There is no change, no going back. And for the sake of temptation, it does not allow you to choose more than one purpose."

"Wait, wait, hang on a second," Aomine interrupts, "So each lifetime in this spell is like one level, right? And you're saying that if Akashi decides he wants himself and Tetsu to fall in love or something for the goal of the spell, and if they don't end up doing that during one of the lifetimes, they won't pass that particular lifetime? If they don't pass just one level/lifetime, does that mean they can't reach their endpoint?"

"Not necessarily," Midorima states, trying to wrap his head around Aomine's choice of grammar, "Should Akashi choose love as his purpose, then yes, the spell will ultimately revolve around him and Kuroko falling in love. The spell will reincarnate them with adjustments for the two to head off toward that path. But falling in love - especially in each different lifetime - is entirely up to them.

This is a highly complex explanation, but each level's success - and the success of the overall spell - does not depend on the quantity of lifetimes that they end up together in. You lot may not understand, but love is not just about ending up together. It's a different visceral for everybody, and sometimes..." Midorima squares his shoulders, thinking that nobody noticed when indeed the Generation of Miracles did. "It's also about sacrifice, nanodayo."

 _Because ultimately, even an ancient spell isn't an opponent powerful enough for fate,_ he adds to himself.

"Hang on, everybody! I just realized something!" Kise exclaims. "Isn't love with Kurokocchi a totally different thing than bringing Kurokocchi back?! Midorimacchi says you can only pick one goal, right?! But what if picking love and going through all those lifetimes and all that trouble, Kurokocchi still ends up being reincarnated into a statue at the end because the spell was focused on love, not turning Kurokocchi back into flesh?!"

"Fool," Midorima says, "If you had been listening this entire time, you would have known that regardless of whatever purpose it is used for, all parties who pass through the levels of the spell will be granted with immortality. Regardless of which goal Akashi picks, if he and Kuroko make it through all the cycles, Kuroko will not only no longer be stone but he will become immortal. Even in the very first lifetime, Kuroko will be reincarnated into something other than stone, that much I can guarantee."

"Damn, how come I've never heard of this spell before?" Aomine says.

"After we agreed to speak little of the past, my memories regarding Shirogane were not as sharp as they used to be," says Midorima, "I had to do quite a bit of research in our library, compared with my own wisdom and insight."

"Quite the modest one you are," Aomine mutters.

"I have a question, Mido-chin," Murasakibara speaks up, taking a pause from his mouthfuls. "We all know that Aka-chin has to have a goal for activating the spell, but what if, and don't get mad at me Aka-chin, I'm just speaking hypothetically, but what if Aka-chin and Kuro-chin somehow don't pass every level?"

"Love is a broad term," Midorima says very slowly, for he fears rash words could lead to angering Akashi, "It exists on a different spectrum for every individual. If Akashi and Kuroko were to hypothetically not pass a level, the spell could move them onto the next one. The continuum of cycles is specifically designed not to last forever. If they were to not even meet in a lifetime, they will not spend 24 times in that same one until they 'get it right'.

Moreover, the prospect of not meeting or ending up together is also _not_ considered 'failing' a level. The spell understands that nothing in the universe is ideal, and so it will simply reincarnate them into what it considers to be 'better' setting next time."

"It's more second chances than anybody could ever ask for," Murasakibara says dreamily. "Aka-chin and Kuro-chin could definitely pass."

"However, the spell itself has its flaws," Midorima says, and the graveness in his voice has grown quite severe at this point. "There may very well come a point where it will think that the current lifetime suits you the best. There is no black-and-white list for those requirements, as the spell has a soul of its own and thinks on its own. But if that happens, you will be trapped forever in that universe, and all of history will be rewritten to accompany that version of the universe."

"No way," Kise gasps among the wide-eyed looks, "So Akashicchi and Kurokocchi could get stuck in an alternate reality forever?"

"That alternate reality would then become the reality," Midorima says softly, something striking his vocal chords.

"And we...?"

"Everything we have ever known would become part of that reality then. Including us."

"Oh, well at least then everybody would get to be together, ssu~!"

"Not necessarily," Midorima says, "It's a courtesy of the spell to attempt to set Akashi and Kuroko up for success. Should they get stuck with a new reality, we will join them in that reality, yes, but there is no guarantee that we will meet again as a group. After all, our memories of this world would be wiped clean."

"So we'd all be mindless idiots?"

"You're a mindless idiot, Aomine!"

"OI! Damn old carrot!"

A vein throbs on Midorima's forehead at the umpteenth interruption. "As I was saying," he mutters, "Our memories would be wiped clean and instead filled with memory of the alternate world, as if we'd always been a part of it. None of us would know any better. None of us will remember. Including Akashi and Kuroko. With each new lifetime comes a new start, meaning neither of them will retain any memory of this world or any previous lifetime as they are cycling through.

Before any of you asks, each lifetime is designed to last as long as an average mortal's, nanodayo. I don't know which alternate realities the spell would choose, nor do I know any of the alternate realities that exist. But I believe in their existence because Fate has told me so.

There is also another possibility. The spell does not like unrequited love, but it offers many a second chance to counter that. However, it would be less than forgiving if either of you were to fall for someone else. Hypothetically." He adds to counter the glint of Akashi's golden eye.

"The whole purpose of the levels is for you and Kuroko to prove your affection towards each other. If you fall in love, genuinely in love with someone else, well then... the spell would end. Both of you would disappear from existence after your current lifetime was over."

"Disappear?!"

"Yes, Kise. They would not be coming back to this reality or any reality. Our time would be unfrozen and we would go on living in this world - except without either of their memories. Their very existence would be wiped clean." He pauses to take a breath, to let all of that sink into them before continuing.

It was perhaps the coldest night that Teiko had seen in a long, long time.

"So Akashi, after hearing all of that, would you still be so confident as to say that you want to activate this spell for the purpose of 'love'?"

"I find it remarkable that you would question my confidence, Shintarou," Akashi says, though his tone sounds less than remarkable. "After everything we have been through, after all I have said. I am absolute in everything I say. I will battle fate and come out victorious. Nothing in this universe can take away what rightfully belongs to me."

"You would risk your immortality - your divinity - your legacy - for this mere mortal?!" Midorima asks in a voice painted with disbelief, several pitches higher.

"I would," Akashi bemuses with an unimpressed look on his face. "Because I, Akashi Seijuro, Emperor of the Gods, do not lose. I do not back down from challenges, and it would be rather distasteful for me to leave such an impression for my friends to harbor any amount of doubt..now wouldn't it, Shintarou?"

"If you say so, then," Midorima murmurs and closes his eyes briefly, for by this time he was exhausted. "Then tomorrow we can begin the spell at the break of dawn."

"You are all dismissed. We meet here at the break of dawn." Teiko disbands, the lingering effects of Akashi's cool words having nothing in comparison to Shirogane's last gift.

* * *

"Ah, Shintarou. I thought it was you whom approaches. Come, join me."

The moonlight spikes a path up the smooth century marble of Teiko's great library, spanning across its elongated porch. A curtain of mist showers over the lone statue, where the lone figure is illuminated by a solitary beam.

Akashi gives the approaching Midorima a wry smile. "What brings you here tonight?"

Midorima brings a hand to push up his glasses. "I would have thought you already knew, Akashi."

"Indeed I do," replies Akashi, "I wanted to give you a chance to explain yourself further, but it seems as if you have already disclosed all that you have wanted to say." He stops there, leaving the linger of hesitation to spin entirely in Midorima's hands.

"I have never been one to outshine himself with words alone," Midorima speaks slowly, emphasizing each word with particular meaning, "But I have come to give you one more instance of reconsideration. Picture the world as if you have already made the solemn choice. Do you move forward with no regrets? Can you trade immortality for the life of a mortal, throw your existence on the line for a human?"

Akashi's voice is calm, though Midorima detects within it a sliver of enigmatic concealment. "Shintarou, many a time I have answered your continuous cycle of similar question, and none of my answers have ever changed. I do not take action without careful consideration beforehand. Do you presume that I have been mistaken in any way? Do you really harbor that little faith in me?"

"I...it is not that I have no faith in you, Akashi. It is that fate itself has given me little reason to believe it is merciful."

Akashi's smile is cold, as if he was detached from all things of this world. "Then I shall have to change that in regards to fate, do I not? After all, I am not to be defied, even by fate."

"Toying with fate is a dangerous game, even for the Emperor of the Gods," Midorima whispers. "Fate is a force to be reckoned with, even by gods such as ourselves."

Akashi tilts his head with a morbid curiosity, his golden eye positively piercing with fanatical glee. "Shintarou, is this undying inhibition perhaps related to Kazunari?"

Midorima visibly jolts at the mention of Takao's name. Akashi's smirk only widens as his affirmations are confirmed.

"You need not to worry that Tetsuya shall suffer the same fate," his voice is soft and tender, and laced with a cutting edge at the same time, "I understand your disdain for the inevitability, but the spell will render Tetsuya immortal. And I shall be granted with greater power, as in my right as Emperor of the Gods.

Shirogane and Sanada were both beings of immaculate power, and I hold it personally to respect both of them. However, their weaknesses have become my strengths, my learning points. I will make no mistakes; I will let no force take my power."

"Then perhaps the one whom you love is power, not Kuroko."

The air holds it breath as Akashi turns his full gaze from the statue to Midorima. His smile never stops, and Midorima feels an erratic jump in his nerve. As far as he knew, no one spoke to the Emperor of the Gods in such a tone.

"Shintarou, there is one thing I do not understand. Clearly you stand against my decision to revive Tetsuya, yet you are the one whom opened the doors of possibility. Why?"

Although Akashi's question is more of a demand in nature, Midorima is nonetheless keen to answer his question. "Although I hardly consider there to be a camaraderie between the Gods of Teiko, I have served you for centuries. From Shirogane to you, the world as we know it cannot afford to lose another emperor...especially one such as yourself."

The temporary silence that lingers this time bears a trace of warmth to it.

"Ah. Shintarou, I can imagine your sentiment for Kazunari," Akashi's voice softens into a tone less belligerent. "But you can rest assured that history will not repeat itself."

"Akashi." When Midorima closes his eyes, his lashes brushing against the rim of his glasses. His hands clench at nothing. "I will perform the spell for you tomorrow at dawn." He turns to head for Shuutoku Temple, to spend one last night among the gifts and the coffin he could not give up.

"Shintarou," Akashi says quietly. Midorima pause in his tracks. Akashi's voice is solemn, unrelenting. "Do you have any regrets?"

It only takes a second of initial shock before Midorima swallows the dry lump in his throat.

"No," he finally whispers, his voice hoarse and broken, "Even now, I still would want to have known him, a thousand times over."

"I see." Akashi's voice sounds pleased. "Good night, Shintarou."

"Godspeed." Is Midorima's response before he takes off.

_I hope you will have no regrets, Akashi._

* * *

_..._

The sun takes its time rising over the Great Kingdom of Teiko, but its inhabitants have already gathered at the lagoon.

The water swims with variations of color, already prepared by Midorima and the thick book to cast Shirogane's ancient spell. As directed, the Generation of Miracles stand in a circular formation surrounding the lagoon.

The air is filled with the fresh scent of morning and a tension that thrills and touches upon each individual God. The silence is so thick that one could cut through it with a breath.

And the God of Romance does just that. "Akashicchi, you're really going through with this, huh?"

Midorima pauses his concentration to direct his glare towards Kise. "Fool. Silence was necessary to expand our concentrations."

"But the silence was so tense," Kise says in a surprisingly tone devoid of whine, "I just wanted to reminisce this moment for a second. After all, it's going to be a long time before we're altogether like this again!"

"Yes, but the next time I see you, I shall possess Tetsuya back at my side," Akashi states simply, "My departure will not be eternal. Time will stop while I set history back on its course. Upon my return, you will not have missed much."

"I already miss Kurokocchi so much!" Kise couldn't hold it in anymore. "Take him back to meet us, please, Akashicchi?"

"Oi, Kise, stop wiping your face on my shirt! It's gross!"

"Aominecchi, meanie! Your clothes always smell pretty gross anyway!"

"Aka-chin, will you have enough corn to eat? Do you want to take a harvest or two?" Murasakibara chimes in. "Maybe I can come too, and help you when you need it."

"This is a journey in which I will have to embark on alone with Tetsuya, but I do appreciate the offer, Atsushi."

"Any time, Aka-chin."

Midorima clears his throat. "Since our attention became so divided, let us skip the recommended meditation period and proceed."

And suddenly all of them remember why they are there, and their faces grow solemn with a kind of immortal unity mere mortals could never hope to understand.

The air resumes its tension once more, so much that the entire world seems to suddenly be swathed in fog and cloud. A glow emits from each of the Gods in their respective colors, and the waters of the lagoon turn warm and unsettling hues of vibrant crimsons, yellows, pinks, and greens.

The energy from each God glows brighter and brighter until they become the sun, until they become the center of the universe. And in that moment, chaos is reborn again, for the Generation of Miracles has sealed their oath. The Doors of Fate had been opened.

The lagoon vortexes into a hungry whirlpool, its waters bright and hissing angrily. Akashi moves to stand atop the water, the universe growing restless under his feet as the Generation surround him with their synchronized energy.

With one last solemn glance at the world in which he had a large part in creating, the black hole splits open and swallows the Emperor of the Gods into another dimension.

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter:**

"Akashi-kun, why are you doing this?" he asks, searching deeply into said man's eyes.

Though his expression harbors unyielding complexity, Akashi's answer is simple. "For us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you probably guessed, the GOM "placing an oath" around the lagoon parallels to them swearing to an oath at Teiko after their graduation ;)
> 
> Your reviews have made my day every single time I read them over the past few months. These were some difficult months for me but noo matter how much time has passed, they have always managed to make me smile. Thank you for helping me believe in my writing :)
> 
> The next update won't take this long because I already have the next chapter written out! I believe many of you will be familiar with this Au actually, as it is from another beloved anime. It will be the first of many to feature Akashi and Kuroko reincarnated into a different universe.
> 
> When I first started out, I had planned for this from the very beginning so I would have an excuse to be able to write multiple Akakuro AU's in the same story ;) If YOU have any AU that you would like to see, I'm always open to hearing your ideas! I'd be very happy to hear from you! (Reviews mean the world to me and are so much love 3)
> 
> If you want to just talk about other fanfics, KNB, Akakuro, or anything in general feel free to message me at anytime! If you don't want to use fanfiction you can also find me on:
> 
> Instagram & Ao3 as KNBSnkLover
> 
> Tumblr as inglenookpoetry (I have the Of Akakuro & Karmagisa blog)
> 
> Below is a recap of the spell for anyone who is a bit lost! (which again you can ask me if anything is unclear).
> 
> Recap:
> 
> -Once the spell is activated, which it is by the end of this chapter, Akashi and Kuroko will go through multiple lifetimes and reincarnations. Time would pause for everyone else, although the Teiko gods may appear in some of the lifetimes as part of that reality. The spell basically creates alternate realities that could have existed instead of this one.
> 
> -Since Akashi's purpose is love, the spell's goal is to get both of them to prove their affection in each lifetime. That's what it takes to 'pass' that lifetime.
> 
> -Each lifetime is also considered a 'level', and the levels are numbered. The standard is 18 lives each, but if the spell feels like they need more chances it will add more lifetimes.
> 
> -There is no way to determine successfully "passing" a level/lifetime. The spell is the only one that decides, and even then neither Akashi or Kuroko would know because they do not retain their memory of their previous lifetime.
> 
> -If there were 18 lifetimes, for example, then successfully reaching the endgame wouldn't be something like passing half or more levels. The spell is very visceral, and it only ends after they go through its intended number of lifetimes for them. Then the spell itself decides overall if their love is true or not. It is mostly determined by instinct and feeling alone, and not numerical in any way.
> 
> -The spell may decide that making them stay in an alternate reality is ultimately the best way to go. In that case, history would rewrite itself. Immortality or not would depend on which world they get stuck in, as everything adapts to fit that new world.
> 
> -Unrequited love in a single lifetime may count against them, but it's not a dealbreaker. However, if the spell senses that either Akashi or Kuroko fell in love with someone else in a lifetime, that's when they would both disappear from existence. No second chances.


	5. The Blue Arrow That Pierced the Crimson Heart (Snk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Reincarnation: Knb in Snk   
> (Keep in mind this KNB storyline was written before the manga revealed what was open in the basement and is there an alternative)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have an AU you'd like to see happen, please leave a comment for me below :) I love getting those! ^-^

There are screams and cheers as bells chime and gates open for the scouts. Some are walking, some limping, and still others ride tall and proud on surviving horses. The death toll had seen rapid dwindling as their strengths grew. Overall, it had been one of the better years and one of the best missions.

They gather by the roadside to watch the parade victoriously stroll in. Squealing children grab the hands of their parents as they beam at the scouts, the glow of victory reflecting off of their faces.

“Look, it’s really them!”

“It’s the  _ Miracles _ !”

“Mommy, I want to be a scout!”

“It’s Kise- _ Sama _ !”

“Kise-Sama!” sighs some of the women. They fan and fall over themselves as the ace from the Blue Elites cheerfully waves to the crowd.

But before Kise even finishes his panoramic, he feels a hard jab on his shoulder.

“Ouch! Senpai, what was that for?” Kise whines, rubbing the aching spot.

“A soldier stands alert at all times,” the leader of his group, Kasamatsu Yukio growls, eyebrows twitching. “You being the idiot you are, would have fallen off your horse onto your high and mighty ass.”

Kise gives Kasamatsu a whine before attempting to launch himself at the latter. “Senpai! I didn’t think you cared that much about me!”

“Oi, you bastard! Get off of me!” Kasamatsu shouts, desperately trying to shake off an overexcitable Kise. 

It isn’t until Aomine rides over and clonks Kise on the head that he finally lets go-only to then grab a hold of Aomine’s arm.

“KISE!”

“I’m so glad to be home, Aominecchi!” 

In the front of the parade, Kuroko Tetsuya rides on silently. 

* * *

The vivacious air of the kingdom extends along with the scouts, following them all the way up to the castle. There they are met with more cheers, a stable for their tired horses, sacks of gold for their pockets, and a feast in their honor thrown by none other than their leader and king.

The feast is rather memorable. Their leader Akashi Seijuro, a man of slender build and sharp  heterochromatic eyes, delivers a speech about victory. He gives a special hero’s toast to Kuroko Tetsuya, who for once has all attention on him and blushes the bright crimson of Akashi’s hair.

(They do not talk about the fallen, and they never talk about the dead. Such matters were rather trivial, for they rarely died and perishing was only for the weak. Akashi sees no reason as to why one should honor the weak nor can he allow anything of the such to decrease morale. Knowledge is power, but ignorance is bliss.)

All the high-ranking nobles and scouts seat themselves at the long tables in the dining hall where they are served massive portions of food and drink. Kuroko is seated on Akashi’s right, next to the other Miracles, perhaps some of the most decorated heroes in their land.  

He partakes in their toast and pretty soon he is steadily gulping down Akashi’s rare, expensive wine, much to the delight of the Miracles.

After the meats had been gnawed off their bones and all of the wine slurped from their goblets and everyone drunk off their asses, a very red faced Kise strips off his pants and dances on the table. 

His attempts to pull Kuroko up onto the table with him are thwarted by a heinous glare from Akashi,  so he opts to pull forth Aomine instead. 

Kuroko blinks, trying to drown out the hooting of the crowd and the whines of Kise as Aomine begins to thrust his hips against a mountain of turkey bones.

“Tetsuya?” 

Kuroko blinks again through his buzz, Akashi’s voice reaching out to him like the familiar hand on his shoulder. 

“Would you like to go somewhere else?” 

A nod and before he knows it, Kuroko feels himself being whisked off up a flight of stairs, deep into the heart of the castle.

* * *

 

“Akashi-kun, I could have walked,” Kuroko mumbles as he marvels at the softness of the bed.

“It’s not a problem. Carrying you allowed us to proceed to my chambers quicker,” Akashi replies, stroking the blue strands made soft by a hot bath.

Kuroko gives a small giggle and tosses his head back against the silky sheets. Never has his eyes shone so bright but that moment. Had Kuroko been less intoxicated, he would have noticed the slight hitch of Akashi’s breath.

A gentle hand of that a lover comes to caress the tread of damp blue locks. Kuroko nudges into it with the fondest expression in existence.

“Akashi-kun,” he moans breathily.

“Tetsuya,” Akashi murmurs appreciatively  in return, watching soft candlelight bounce off his lover’s rosy face. “You drank far too much tonight, my dear…”

“I…  want to forget.”

“Have you forgotten what you intended to?”

“I… think so,” Kuroko whispers. “At least I do not remember for the time being.”

“Perhaps that is for the best,” Akashi gathers Kuroko’s hands in his. “I think that from now on, you shall stick to an alcohol intake that is tolerable to your current level of stamina.” 

“My stamina is fine,” Kuroko tries to snap, but instead slurs his words. “Besides, at least I didn’t dance on top of a table like Kise-kun…” 

“Such a thought dampens the mood,” Akashi responds. “Do you know who I’d rather see instead dancing on my table?”

“Ah.” Kuroko closes his eyes real tight and thinks as hard as he possibly can. “I got it, Akashi-kun. If I had one more round, I would have done it.”

“You wouldn’t have minded being ridiculed by the other drunk men?”

“I would.” Kuroko opens his bleary eyes, riddled with bags and smiles at Akashi. “I would have done it just for you when we are alone.”

Akashi brings Kuroko into his lap, their breaths fluttering heavy and hot as they scoot as close together as physically possible.

“You deserve better than to objectify yourself now, don’t you, Tetsuya? My, what a naughty boy you have been…”

Kuroko kisses the scarlet hair that he has grown so accustomed to. “Punish me then.”

Akashi’s eyes gleam with excitement. “As you wish, my dear.”

Kuroko’s pale skin is riddled with large, sticky purple hickeys. His hands rake down Akashi’s back, leaving the latter with raw nail marks that get his blood pumping more than usual.

“Make your body sing for me, Tetsuya” Akashi whispers amidst the throes of their passion, as he matches his thrusts in sync to Kuroko’s thrashes. 

He loses himself inside the warmth between Kuroko's legs, both of them crying out as their union hits places inside of them that spikes their pleasure to no end, places that could rival the entire universe. 

“You have a sensitive body,” Akashi hums as Kuroko gets on all fours, “Such a naughty boy you are, responding to even the slightest touch. I wonder what kind of wanton thoughts run through your mind everyday, for you to wear such underwear and have them be  _ this _ wet…” 

“I-ah! I t-think about you pretty often, Akashi-kun…”

That did it. Akashi’s hands hold Kuroko’s hips more firmly than ever possible, his own hips gaining an erotic rhythm to his movements. 

Though his mind has been sharpened by battle, everything about Kuroko Tetsuya is soft. From the roundness of his cheeks to his toned calves to his fleshy, pale thighs… Akashi could just sink his teeth and lick and suck every part of that soft, sensitive body.  He could bend Kuroko over in so many positions and always that pink, puckering hole would be throbbing for him, wet and excited for him to fill. 

No one would think this was their first consummation, not from the heated frenzy that Kuroko was bouncing on his lap nor the way Akashi pins him against the wall and undoes him completely. Skin slaps skin as Akashi buries himself deep amid Kuroko’s throaty moans, a milky leg thrown over Akashi’s shoulder.  

By the end of the night, none of Kuroko has been left untouched, and Akashi feels as if a great stress has been sated from himself. 

* * *

“Akashi-kun… I’ve been thinking.” Kuroko pants as he and Akashi lay by each other’s side.

“Tetsuya has been busy then,” Akashi purrs in the glow of their aftermath and plants a kiss on the former’s forehead. “I recommend for you to get some rest now. It would seem as if you have a rather busy day tomorrow.”

“Akashi-kun says that like he hasn’t got a big day himself,” Kuroko grumbles sleepily, to which Akashi chuckles softly. 

“But I can get up when the sun rises, Tetsuya,” he teases, “You, on the other hand…”

“I like staying in bed with Akashi-kun.” Kuroko’s deadpan does something to Akashi’s heart, if he were being honest with himself.

“Tetsuya, you must know that there is nothing more gratifying  _ in the world _ to me than spending time with you, but we mustn't lie around all day. There is far too much work to be done.”

“Of course, Akashi-kun. It’s only sometimes that I wish that things were different.” Kuroko exchanges glances with a curious Akashi, who simply replies, “Oh?” 

Kuroko looks away. “Forgive me, Akashi-kun. I had no idea why I blurted out something so selfish.”

“I wouldn’t consider wanting to spend time with your lover a selfish act, Tetsuya. Rather, it pleases me that I command your attention. How about you come here and let me hold you in my arms?”

Kuroko blushes madly, but soon enough finds himself wrapped up in a comforting spoon with Akashi. The latter smirks at him as he gently combs long fingers through the former’s hair.

“I must confess that I too wish nights like these would last for eternity, Tetsuya. Tomorrow is the future’s malevolence awaiting.” He chuckles then, a little bit mad but Kuroko does not mind, for Akashi has always been a bit mad.

A bit mad, but not a monster, never a monster. The blood of their enemies has stained both of their hands before, yet this is the way it must be. However cruel and unforgiving the world they live in, it remains a sensational, beautiful place. In each other they find consolation. In each other they find a purpose to exist. How wholesome the days, how restless the nights have been since they met more than a decade ago.

“There was one today unlike any that of I’ve ever seen,” Kuroko says suddenly.

“Oh?”

“It stuck its head in the bushes like some savage animal, and devoured almost all of the berries. It died shortly afterwards. The berries were extremely poisonous.”

“Another one down is always good news for us,” Akashi replies, “It is a known fact that their greed knows no bounds.”

“Yes,” says Kuroko, “But I will never forget the look on its face as it died. It was in so much despair, almost the same amount as when we kill them. It reminded me of… of us.”

“Hush, my dear,” Akashi plants a kiss on the tuft of blue hair, “You must not forget how many of us they have slaughtered, the threat they are to our existence. Our job is to eliminate them as it is, and we must not change the natural order of things.”

“I know that, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko says with his blank face, “But I can’t help but wonder if they were once like us…”

“Tonight is not the time to be thinking about such things, Tetsuya,” Akashi says a tad sternly, “You will play such a big part in the mission’s success tomorrow. Only a fool would let himself be distracted by such trivial matters. And you, my darling, are no fool.” He leans close to Kuroko’s ear and whispers, “I believe in you, all of you.”

A dreamy expression clouds over Kuroko’s eyes. “Akashi-kun, if I may ask, what is ‘all of me’ to you?”

“Excuse me?”

“We have spent nearly every night together for as long as I remember. What exactly are we… to you?”

“Is it not obvious, Tetsuya?” Akashi asks, amused. “We are lovers, yet at the same time we are more. There is no one else for me in this world.”

“No one else?” Kuroko repeats dreamily. 

“Of course, Tetsuya. No will ever be as important to me as you are.”

“Akashi-kun, almost everyone has said the same thing to their lovers once, be it past or present.”

“Oh but darling, my love for you extends beyond that of the sky and the sea. My love is more powerful than time, than all of the universe put together. I love you more than the gods love goddesses, more than the sun loves the moon.”

“The sun loves the moon?”

“Legend has it that long ago the sun loved the moon so much, he resolved to die every night just to give her a chance to live. Thus we have night and day, and although the two never meet except the eclipse, the sun goes on loving her unconditionally. My love for you is undying, Tetsuya, unconditional, and just as well illuminated by the stars.”

Akashi’s heart thumps steadily in his chest, for he rarely uttered such words aloud.

“Tetsuya, are you crying?”

“How could I not be unaffected by Akashi-kun’s devotion?” Kuroko says quietly, as Akashi wipes his fingers along his cheeks leaving streaks of salt and stardust. “I only wish that it could be forever.”

Akashi blinks at him. “Why, of course it can. Why would Tetsuya think otherwise?”

“Because Akashi-kun said so himself that the world we live in is cruel and unforgiving. In a world like this, our time together may be short. Our destinies are entirely out of our control.” As if to solidify his point, Kuroko lightly traces across the remnant of Akashi’s scars, most of them scattered across the pale torso and upper arms. 

“Not entirely,” Akashi’s fingers cup the pulpy cheeks he adores so much, “I promise that I will love you Tetsuya, for as long as I can. I am a powerful man, and as such, I will do everything in my power to be by your side. Won’t you also remain by mine?”

He is amused at the slight pink rose that blooms across Kuroko’s face.

“Akashi-kun means more to me than I could ever express, so I would like it if he would solidify his promise to stay by my side forever.”

Akashi’s smile could rival that of summer sunshine. “Forever with Tetsuya doesn’t seem like a long time at all.”

A pale hand finds one with slender fingers. “Then please take care of me with everything you have.”

A kiss. Entwining of legs. “I wouldn’t have it any other way. Tetsuya glows so bright for me.”

“And Akashi-kun’s radiance exceeds over his own head.”

Chuckling softly at that, Akashi playfully pins Kuroko’s arms above the bed. “Tetsuya’s humor can be so dry sometimes.”

“But Akashi-kun always manages to make me wet again.” 

“Careful,” Akashi murmurs, softly stroking a leg, “Or I might not be able to control myself, and you will have a very restless night.” 

Kuroko squirms around a bit, trying to scratch an itch. “My body is always welcome to Akashi-kun. I like you, tamed or not.”

Akashi sighs, reluctantly letting go. “Someday you’ll be the death of me, Tetsuya.”

“But in death, you will still love me,” jokes Kuroko, “Right, Akashi-kunnnnn?!” He lets out a yelp of surprise as Akashi tugs him toward the latter and closes his arms tightly around him. 

“I think about you everyday, Tetsuya. Nothing could ever change that. You alone can satisfy my existence.”

“Is that why you’re doing all of this?” Kuroko suddenly asks, and the question shoots straight into Akashi’s heart, out of the void and out of the blue into the red. 

He could have denied it, but when it comes down to it, his answer is simple. “For us.” 

He receives a pleasant surprise when a blushing Kuroko delicately laces their fingers together. “This life, although limited, is time worth spending if it’s with Akashi-kun.”

Akashi’s smile is downright breathtaking. “Promise me you will come back to me tomorrow. Give me your word.”

“I can give you more than that, Seijuro.” Kuroko’s whisper is the beauty of the stars embedded within a velvet ocean, the sigh of content in a vast and unknown universe. 

“Then let me hold you tonight, Tetsuya.”  _ For who knows how long this mission shall last? Victory doesn’t come to the underachievers.  _

_ Sometimes, beautiful things aren’t all that complex _ , Kuroko thinks as he basks in the warmth of Akashi’s body, the intensity of two men impassioned. 

Or maybe it is of two men who are in too deep, born into a world that was not supposed to exist in the first place. 

* * *

Kuroko falls asleep swiftly and soundly long before night unveils her darkest self. In the dimly lit room of candlelight and shadow, Akashi enjoys the company of a sleeping Kuroko as well as his own thoughts.

_ If things are always like this, which I will make sure they are, you never need to worry about anything. I alone will protect you. My devotion for you is strong enough to always bind you to me. You will never escape from me, Tetsuya. _

Normally a gaze so sharp, his eyes soften immensely when he would gently stroke fluffy blue hair.

As he looks down upon Kuroko’s form, something shifts in Akashi’s expression.    
“Or maybe it is I who will never escape from you,” he whispers throatily. 

* * *

The atmosphere in the dining hall the next morning is nothing but tense. A grave sort of excitement lingers among the air as soldiers and warriors whisper wisps of encouragement into each other’s ears. 

General Nijimura gives them a speech of courage while Akashi makes an appearance to wish them godspeed before taking his place in the group of elites, otherwise known as the Generation of Miracles once the gate had been opened and they’d marched onto open plains. 

“Daiki. Ryouta. Shintarou. Atsushi. Do you know your mission?”

“Yes, Akashi.”

“Aye aye, Captain Akashicchi!”

“Piece of cake, Aka-chin.” 

“Hell yeah, I’m ready to fuck them up.”

“Go on then, and capture the coordinate, Eren Jeager. Remember to bring the humans’ captain to me. I want Levi, dead or alive. Your victory is the key to our success. Humanity must be annihilated. Tetsuya will lead you as the Invisible Titan.” 

His eyes soften as he glances over at Kuroko. “Tetsuya. Are you prepared?” 

“Yes, Akashi-kun.” 

Their names linger sweetly in the other’s mouth, before Kuroko bites into his wrist. Then the other Miracles bite into their wrists as well, and a crack of lightning splits the sky, bringing forth the colossal, monstrous, deformed bodies of the Yellow, Blue, Green, and Purple Titans. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akashi and Kuroko had met and fallen in love with each other at a young age in this world. Neither of them ever held any affections for anyone else in this lifetime. They managed to embark many more successful raids before Kuroko's Titan was struck down by Levi in revenge for the capture and imprisonment of Eren. The Purple Titan manages to breach the wall, and humanity engages in an all-out war with the titans, leaving very few survivors on either side. Levi never sees Eren ever again, but Akashi manages to hold a dying Kuroko in his arms and thus commit suicide right after Kuroko's death. 
> 
> Nonetheless, they proved their love was unconditional in this world and thus move on to the next reincarnation.

**Author's Note:**

> (Follow me on Tumblr as inglenookpoetry and KNBSnkLover on Instagram for more Akakuro)


End file.
